Comment la vie de Byakuya Kuchiki a basculé
by MariieFBLM
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki n'était pas du genre à exprimer librement ses sentiments et émotions au su de tous, loin de là. Mais certaines circonstances peuvent bouleverser l'essence même d'un homme, même celle du plus noble des shinigamis.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bleach est le shōnen du vénérable **Tite Kubo**.

Résumé : Byakuya Kuchiki n'était pas du genre à exprimer librement ses sentiments et émotions au su de tous, loin de là. Mais certaines circonstances peuvent bouleverser l'essence même d'un homme, même celle du plus noble des shinigamis.

Bien le bonsoir, et encore merci à ceux qui me suivent malgré mes longues absences. Bref, je ne vais pas parlementer car je ne veux pas en faire tout en tas et finir par me ridiculiser.

Sachez simplement que j'ai pour habitude de rédiger intégralement mes histoires avant de les poster. Ainsi donc, l'histoire sera entière lorsqu'elle sera publiée et vous n'aurez pas à attendre les prochains chapitres puisqu'il n'y en aura pas.

Cette histoire tient lieu après celles d'Hisagi et de Toshirô, je vous conseille de les lires avant pour ne pas être perdu durant votre lecture de celle-ci.

_À votre interprétation._

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Byakuya Kuchiki a basculé, part 1 / 9**_

Le bip incessant des machines résonnait dans la pièce, rappelant à quel point la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Allongé sur ce lit, branché et intubé, ce trouvait un Byakuya Kuchiki plongé artificiellement dans le coma pour sa propre sécurité. Un accident lors d'une mission au Hueco Mundo lui avait valu un aller simple à la Quatrième division sans espoir d'en sortir avant un très long moment.

_Lui qui pourtant demeurait constamment sur ses gardes, son zanpakuto protégeant ses arrières, il n'avait pu éviter le projectile venu de côté, lui ouvrant le crâne à l'arrière sur plusieurs centimètres, juste au-dessus de la nuque. La flèche s'était ensuite fichée dans le mur un peu plus loin. Sur le coup, il ne sentit qu'une faible piqûre, rien de bien inquiétant pour sa part. Ce fut lorsqu'une vive douleur assourdissante lui vrilla la tête –qu'il en hurla de douleur au milieu du champ de bataille– qu'il comprit qu'il n'était point question d'une malheureuse piqûre mais bien de quelque chose de plus important. Pour sa propre survie, son cerveau réagit aussitôt et se protégea des agressions successives, le faisant ainsi s'évanouir._

_Son cri déchirant avait de suite attiré l'attention des shinigamis présents. Le plus ahurissant pour eux fut sans doute de voir le corps du capitaine de la Sixième s'écrouler sans préavis, s'écrasant contre le sol sablonneux. Ce ne fut pourtant pas le vice-capitaine du blessé qui réagit, mais celle de la Dixième, hurlant son nom, espérant qu'il se relèverait rapidement. Mais après de longues secondes sans réaction, elle se jeta vers lui, esquivant diverses lames, usant d'un dernier shunpo pour atterrir près de lui. Une flaque de sang et d'un autre liquide transparent s'agrandissait rapidement à ses pieds, dégoulinant d'une horrible plaie sous ses cheveux._

_Elle héla Renji de toutes ses forces, l'obligeant à ouvrir un garganta d'urgence pour se replier. Soulevant le corps inerte, elle s'engouffra la première dans le passage, courant à vive allure pour rejoindre les quartiers de la Douzième où devait aboutir le chemin. Elle y fut en quelques minutes, ignorant royalement les réflexions amères du Capitaine Kurotsuchi pour s'évaporer en direction de la Quatrième division. Elle confia le noble aux bons soins d'Isane Kotetsu qui le conduisit directement au bloc opératoire._

_L'opération avait été particulièrement compliquée du fait de sa situation peu accessible et du risque irréversible d'endommager le cerveau du Capitaine Kuchiki. Mais heureusement, et grâce à sa parfaite maîtrise de la médecine, le Capitaine Kotetsu avait été en mesure de réparer les tissus et refermer la plaie à son crâne sans ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la cervelle exposée. Néanmoins, elle devait toutefois lui faire passer un scanner cérébral pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de l'organe. Seulement, la machine se trouvait être dans les locaux de la division scientifique, elle ne voulait pas courir le risque de traverser la moitié du Seireitei, aux vues de l'état actuel de son patient._

_Depuis, personne n'en savait plus. Ils étaient dans l'inconnu total. L'examen devait avoir lieu la veille mais les deux capitaines en charge du test n'avaient laissé filtrer aucune information. Ils venaient simplement de convier une assemblée d'urgence des officiers pour transmettre leurs résultats. Rukia détestait cette situation : la survie de son frère résidait entre les mains de deux professionnels se moquant bien de divulguer la moindre bribe d'informations en public. Alors que l'état de son frère ne devait importer qu'à son clan, sa famille et peut-être sa division._

_Debout dans cette immense salle, vice-capitaines installés à quelques pas derrières leur supérieurs, seule la place vacante devant Renji lui rappela l'ampleur de la situation. Son capitaine se trouvait entre la vie et la mort à la Quatrième division. En tournant la tête, il vit également qu'un ancien du Clan Kuchiki se tenait à l'extrémité de l'assemblée, sans doute dans l'attente des résultats._

_\- Le Capitaine Kuchiki va bien, annonça tout de suite Kotetsu en faisant un pas en avant. Ses constantes sont normales. Il est actuellement dans le coma mais il ne tient qu'à lui d'en sortir._

_Quelques soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre._

_\- Je dois néanmoins vous faire part d'une vérité importante sur son état actuel et futur. Byakuya Kuchiki ne sera plus ce même capitaine que la Soul Society avait connu jusqu'alors._

_De quoi inquiéter d'avantage que rassurer. Qu'avait donné le scanner cérébral pour qu'elle n'en vienne à de telles conclusions ? Renji tremblait légèrement, alors que les regards accablés des capitaines se posaient sur le sol. Était-ce si grave qu'ils en choisissent de le garder sous surveillance constante ?_

_\- Le projectile l'ayant atteint semblait contenir une substance inconnue. Après examen approfondis avec le Capitaine Kurotsuchi, nous avons découvert que cette substance avait atteint le cortex préfrontal du Capitaine Kuchiki, endommageant certaines parties de son cerveau, le noyau accumbens et le complexe amygdalien en majeur parti. Ce sont les centres opérationnels des sensations._

_\- Vous dîtes qu'il ne sera plus en mesure de compter sur ses cinq sens ? s'insurgea le noble du clan._

_\- Je dis qu'il est très probable que les sensations et sentiments ressentis à l'avenir par le Capitaine Kuchiki soient réduits à néant ou bien exacerbés._

_\- En d'autres termes, intervint alors Kurotsuchi en s'avançant, Kuchiki pourrait perdre toute faculté à ressentir ou alors voir cette faculté à ressentir s'amplifier avec tant d'intensité qu'il finirait par éprouver ce qu'un shinigami lambda ne pourrait supporter._

_Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce, clouant certains sur place. Comment le Capitaine Kuchiki pourrait endurer tout cela ? Peut-être était-il un homme sûr de lui et ne dévoilant rien, mais jamais un homme comme lui ne pourrait supporter cette situation. Perdre de l'intérêt pour toutes choses ou encore finir étouffer sous l'amas de sensations ressentis._

_Nemuri, compatissante, vint prendre la jeune sœur du concerné dans ses bras pour lui apporter son soutien. Matsumoto ne put retenir une larme de s'échapper, larme qu'elle chassa aussitôt pour que personne ne la remarque. Elle aussi compatissait. Elle avait fini par apprécier le Capitaine Kuchiki tel qu'il était : froid, hautain mais aussi sérieux et protecteur. Et là, en l'espace de deux minutes, cette vision venait de voler en éclat pour laisser place à une image floutée du noble._

_Le Commandant Kyoraku mit fin à la réunion, permettant à chacun de rentrer se reposer. Lui n'avait rien manqué des différentes réactions, du tremblement de Renji à la larme discrète de Rangiku, en passant par le poing serré de Kenpachi ou encore le regard attristé et brillant de Shinji. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le cas du capitaine de la Sixième touche tant ses homologues. Le Gotei 13 était encore amputé par la disparition d'Ukitake et Komamura, il ne pourrait décemment pas supporter celle d'un autre capitaine. Le visage assombrit par la nouvelle, il décida d'aller visiter le noble capitaine, inquiet._

C'était ainsi que Shunsui le trouvait lors de ses visites quotidiennes, immobile, un long bandage encerclant sa tête, sous assistance médicale. Il était encore jeune du point de vue du borgne, il ne méritait pas cela, encaisser un tel changement allait le bouleverser, à moins qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte lui-même. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines maintenant que Kotetsu l'avait sorti de son coma artificiel, plus d'un mois désormais que l'accident avait eu lieu. Pourtant, le noble ne montrait aucun signe de réminiscence ou de réveil.

Le capitaine de la Première division restait sur place une quinzaine de minutes tout au plus, s'assurant de l'état du brun, posant inlassablement la même question à sa collègue : « Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ? ». Et il recevait la même réponse à chacune de ses venues : « Comme hier Shunsui. ». Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Kotetsu dû cependant s'excuser auprès du Commandant pour se rendre à son entrevue hebdomadaire avec le capitaine de la Douzième, le laissant seul avec le patient endormi.

Kyoraku le fixait toujours sans bouger, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Il observait son visage avec intérêt, espérant y voir un mouvement : un battement de cil, un plissement du nez, une moue sur ses lèvres, quelque chose signifiant un réveil plus que propre. Mais comme à l'accoutumée, rien ne se passa. Las, il se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Son regard s'attarda sur un petit oiseau voletant librement autour d'un arbre. Lui au moins n'était pas régit par les règles stupides des shinigamis. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le bruissement de tissu dans son dos. En revanche, quand il se retourna pour s'en aller, il eut un long sursaut.

\- Byakuya ! s'étrangla-t-il en s'avançant vers le lit.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? prononça la voix éraillée du patient réveillé.

\- Enfin… c'est moi, Shunsui, tu… tu ne me reconnais pas ? s'étouffa le borgne, perturbé que l'autre n'ait pas souvenir de lui.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes Commandant Kyoraku, vous êtes si naïf.

Soulagé, le capitaine de la Première division soupira. Il n'avait pas changé, se moquant toujours ouvertement des défauts des autres. Toutefois, il percevait un très net changement dans le reiatsu de son collègue, à l'opposé de celui maîtrisé et retenu qu'il avait toujours eu. Celui-ci voyageait librement dans la pièce, l'effleurant doucement, le sien partant aussitôt à sa rencontre pour sympathiser. Levant les yeux vers son homologue, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas à l'expression sur son visage.

\- Sortez.

\- Que- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Sortez d'ici vous et votre pression spirituelle envahissante, exigea le convalescent en se redressant d'avantage, lui indiquant la porte d'un signe.

Le Commandant Kyoraku s'exécuta, peu certain que ce soit la bonne chose à faire. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, le regard transperçant qu'il reçut en retour finit de le convaincre. Qu'avait-il fait pour se faire ainsi rejeter ? 'Sa pression spirituelle envahissante' ? Elle n'avait fait que venir à la rencontre de la sienne, bien plus intrusive. Peut-être avait-il mal fait, mais il ne méritait pas de recevoir un tel traitement. Grimaçant, il aperçut le Vice-capitaine Kotetsu au bout du couloir, allant la prévenir du réveil du Capitaine Kuchiki. Puis il s'en alla, n'étant pas le bienvenu.

La plus jeune s'empressa de prévenir son aînée encore aux prises avec Kurotsuchi à la Douzième. Cette dernière n'eut pas de mal à s'en dépêtrer, le scientifique déclarant qu'il l'accompagnait auprès du patient. En moins de deux minutes, ils se tenaient devant la porte de la chambre du brun, l'argentée la poussant doucement.

\- Entrez Capitaine Kotetsu. Mayuri, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens.

\- Comment oses-tu ? s'emporta aussitôt l'autre, avant de ressentir la force écrasante du reiatsu du brun.

\- Retourne d'où tu viens.

Un regard vers sa collègue et il consentit à s'en aller à son tour, agacé d'avoir été bâché de la sorte. Isane referma la porte derrière elle pour pouvoir lui prodiguer un premier check-up post-réveil. À sa grande surprise, il se portait comme un charme, ne ressentant aucune quelconque douleur ou gêne. Elle lui demanda de se lever, ce qu'il fit sans difficulté. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se rasseoir sur le bord du matelas, dans l'attente du verdict du médecin.

\- Vous allez bien Capitaine Kuchiki, même très bien. Votre pression spirituelle semble elle aussi allait parfaitement bien, ajouta l'argentée dans un sourire.

\- Je ne la contrôle plus.

\- Vous réapprendrez.

\- Je ne parle pas de cela, souffla le brun, une main venant masser le haut de son crâne, juste au-dessus de sa blessure. Je n'arrive plus à la retenir en présence de… certaines personnes. C'est comme si elle voulait inconsciemment me protéger d'eux.

\- Très bien. Et y a-t-il des personnes avec qui elle se sent en confiance ?

\- Vous pour l'instant. Vous n'avez encore rien tenté contre moi.

\- Me permettriez-vous de faire un test dès maintenant pour déterminer quelles sont les personnes ne vous désirant aucun mal ?

\- Allez-y, consentit-il en levant son regard anthracite vers elle. Inutile toutefois de faire venir Kenpachi, nous connaissons tous deux le résultat.

\- J'en conviens Capitaine. Je reviens dans un instant.

Elle ressortit alors, le laissant seule avec sa pression spirituelle défenderesse. Il n'avait que peu de souvenir de son accident, seulement de la douleur décuplée qu'il avait ressentie avant de s'effondrer. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait ramené, ni ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Avait-il reçu un coup ou bien un projectile ? Son reiatsu semblait par contre très bien s'en souvenir, cherchant sans doute à le préserver de choses auquel il n'aurait accordé aucun intérêt. Mais de là à écarter plusieurs shinigamis officier de lui, il ne comprenait pas.

* * *

_Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici._

_MariieFBLM_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Byakuya Kuchiki n'est qu'un capitaine dans l'univers de **Tite Kubo**.

Rating du chapitre : **M** pour scène de sexe explicite à la fin.

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Byakuya Kuchiki a basculé, part 2 / 9**_

Avec Mayuri, il avait tout de suite ressenti ce besoin viscéral qu'avait le scientifique de faire des expériences et s'était vu à travers les pupilles jaunâtres comme un cobaye idéal. Pour Shunsui, c'était totalement différent. Il avait ressenti sa pression spirituelle pécheresse l'enlacer comme s'il n'était qu'une putain du Rukongai. Pourtant, il n'avait ressenti que respect et la volonté de le soigner chez Isane. Était-ce parce qu'elle était une femme et les deux autres des hommes ? C'était illogique, il savait très bien que certaines femmes comme certains hommes ne se rangeraient pas sagement dans la catégorie qui leur était attribué.

Le médecin revient alors accompagné de sa petite sœur. Sans même se retourner, sa pression spirituelle s'aventura auprès d'elle avec hésitation, ne la connaissant que très peu. Une fois le premier contact amorcé, elle se retira aussitôt. Le brun ne fit aucun geste, ce qu'Isane interpréta comme une bonne chose. Auquel cas, il aurait déjà placé une parole bien sentie pour éloigner l'opportun. Satisfaite, elle fit ressortir sa sœur.

Ainsi, en l'espace de vingt minutes suffisantes, Byakuya Kuchiki avait vu défiler la moitié du Gotei 13 dans sa chambre. Étrangement, lui qui avait toujours gardé ses distances avec le Capitaine de la Deuxième division du fait de ses intentions peu amènes envers la plupart de ses confrères, il fut d'autant plus surpris qu'elle soit si accueillante à son égard. Ce ne fut néanmoins pas le cas pour son vice-capitaine qu'il fit renvoyer aussitôt. Sa simple présence était une agression pour le noble et son reiatsu protecteur.

Vint ensuite Kira qui ne lui sembla pas empli de mauvaises intentions. Son capitaine cependant comprit qu'il n'était pas convié lorsqu'il fut contraint de s'arrêter sur le seuil. Nanao Hitsugaya arriva ensuite, sa fille Kanae âgée maintenant de douze ans avec elle. La petite masqua un bâillement de sa main.

\- Sortez-là, grimaça-t-il entre ses dents. Elle… elle…

\- Très bien Capitaine.

Isane comprit alors qu'il n'était pas question de la mère mais bien de la fille. Les deux s'en allèrent aussitôt. Il en fut pourtant de même lorsque Toshirô arriva avec Kojirô, le frère jumeau de la petite fille. Le Capitaine Kotetsu saisit alors que l'association de deux reiatsu lui semblait agressive. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux reiatsu en question présents séparément. Le père et son fils quittèrent rapidement la division, croisant Rukia au passage.

La brune ne s'embarrassa pas de la distance lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, venant enlacer son frère. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne la repoussa pas, refermant ses bras autour d'elle à la surprise des deux capitaines. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles avant que la nouvellement promue capitaine ne rentre chez elle. Au souvenir de sa réaction envers les jumeaux Hitsugaya, il craint un instant ne plus pouvoir approcher sa nièce. Ce ne fut pas le cas, lorsque son vice-capitaine déboula avec Ichika qui, comme sa mère, se jeta sur son oncle.

La Cinquième arriva ensuite mais ne put passer la porte de la pièce que le noble les repoussait d'une phrase irréfléchie. Il en fut de même pour la Huitième et la Neuvième, divisions commandées par des Vizards, mi shinigami mi-hollow. Sans doute la part hollow lui parut dangereuse. Le Capitaine Iba lui se moquait bien d'être recalé ou non, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Matsumoto s'approcha lentement dans la pièce, hésitante et impressionnée. Jamais encore elle ne s'était trouvée aussi proche du noble Kuchiki, si ce n'était dans certains de ses rêves. Par son capitaine, elle savait que si le brun ne lui lançait pas de propos bien pendus, elle ne représentait pas une menace pour lui. Elle sentait bien sa pression spirituelle s'enroulait autour de ses poignets, de ses bras, remontants sur les épaules mais elle n'en dit rien. Les sensations étaient agréables sous les caresses de cette énergie. Elle paraissait exploratrice, ne se privant pas de descendre un peu plus bas.

\- Faîtes-là sortir, laissa échapper soudainement le patient.

La rousse s'immobilisa, comme touchée en plein cœur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle se vit refermer la porte au nez.

\- Elle ne m'a paru hostile envers vous, s'étonna Isane, rappelant de ce fait le temps de réaction qu'il avait eu.

\- Non, ce n'était pas ça. Elle… ne m'obligez pas à le dire.

\- Je vois. Vous avez éprouvé du désir pour elle, conclut-elle dans un sourire.

\- C'est invraisemblable.

\- D'éprouver du désir pour une femme ? Je ne crois pas. C'est un sentiment humain Capitaine Kuchiki. Vous avez le droit au bonheur, comme votre sœur.

Il balaya la conversation d'un geste de la main. Isane en fut amusée. Ainsi elle avait la réponse à la question que tous s'étaient posé il y avait de cela plusieurs semaines : ses sensations et sentiments ont été exacerbé au contact de cette substance étrangère. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soit, s'il pouvait s'ouvrir plus facilement aux autres, même si en contrepartie il ressentirait d'avantage la peur et la douleur. Il finirait par apprendre à réfréner et contrôler ces sensations-là.

Nemuri Hachigô, l'assistante de Mayuri, arriva alors, offrant des friandises au noble dans un sourire enfantin qui ne purent que le rassurer. Les enfants, autres que les jumeaux du capitaine de la Dixième, ne pouvaient décemment en vouloir à sa personne. Il ne saisissait pas d'ailleurs pourquoi ces deux-là lui avait paru hostiles. Le fils d'Hisagi ne lui avait pas semblait dangereux, alors que du haut de ses neuf ans, il connaissait déjà le nom de son zanpakuto.

\- Donc si je résume bien, seuls les Capitaines Soifon, Hitsugaya et Kuchiki ainsi que les Vice-capitaines Hitsugaya, Kira, Kotetsu, Abarai, Matsumoto, Nemuri, Ichika et moi-même pouvons vous approcher sans risques. Cette liste est bien courte malheureusement.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi cela, Capitaine Kotetsu, lui répondit-il d'un ton amer.

\- Et j'en suis bien consciente, s'excusa-t-elle prestement. Seulement votre pression spirituelle semble voir un danger en chaque personne qu'elle va effleurer. Qui ne nous dit pas que d'ici une semaine, à cause d'une parole déplacée ou d'un geste mal perçu, vous ne souhaiteriez plus vous faire approcher de personne ?

\- Je… je devrais poser la question à Senbonzakura.

\- C'est une très bonne idée Capitaine. Je voudrais faire un dernier test si vous me le permettez.

\- Ichigo Kurosaki ?

\- Pas que. Je reviens d'ici une heure. Prenez le temps d'échanger avec votre zanpakuto, il devrait être en mesure de vous apporter quelques réponses.

Le zanpakuto en question apparut sur le lit du brun avant qu'il n'ait pu demander quoi que ce soit. L'argentée disparut ensuite, le laissant seul pour méditer. Il fut assailli par une sensation de bien-être une fois son sabre en main. Combien de temps avait-il été séparé de lui ? Trop longtemps sans doute. Il dégaina lentement et ne put retenir son envie de l'appeler, souhaitant libérer son shikai. L'arme ne se transforma pas aussitôt à son plus grand regret. Ainsi il allait devoir renouer avec son zanpakuto avant de pouvoir à nouveau l'utiliser.

Apparaissant soudainement dans son monde intérieur, il remarqua que le décor avait quelque peu changé. Les arbres commençaient à perdre leurs fleurs. Il n'allait pas bien et Senbonzakura en était affecté. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver assit contre un arbre, le regard perdu sur le feuillage rouillé d'un cerisier. Il s'approcha lentement, craignant de n'être rejeté par la seule entité n'espérant que son bonheur.

\- Te voilà enfin Maître, fit l'autre en posant son regard sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé Senbonzakura.

\- Ton monde intérieur se meurt, précisa le zanpakuto en se levant pour lui faire face. Tu ne le vois pas encore car j'ai fait tout mon possible pour te protéger.

\- C'était toi ?

\- J'ai toujours eu la capacité de ressentir l'hostilité d'autrui, je l'ai simplement mise au service de ton rétablissement.

\- Ce n'est pas définitif ? s'enquit le noble.

\- Cela durera le temps qu'il faudra. Tu allais mourir si je ne faisais pas quelque chose. Cet arrancar t'a empoisonné, tu as de la chance que ça n'ait affecté que partiellement ton cerveau. Les dégâts auraient pu t'être fatals.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, le temps que les souvenirs lui reviennent à l'esprit. Il se rappelait inconsciemment certains faits, certaines paroles, certains gestes. Avant qu'il ne sombre définitivement dans le néant sur le champ de bataille, il savait qui lui était venu en aide. Il savait qu'elle était la personne qui s'était inquiétée de son sort la première. Et ce n'était pas Renji ou Rukia.

\- Tes sensations resteront à jamais décuplées, mais il ne reste qu'à toi de les contrôler. Tout comme ce désir pour le Vice-capitaine Matsumoto.

\- Comment faire ?

\- Laisse-toi aller dans un premier temps, lui offrit le zanpakuto dans un sourire qu'il ne put voir. C'est en comprenant ce que cela implique que tu trouveras la solution. Si c'est nécessaire, fais-le. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête mais j'ai fini par te cerner. Tu ne pourras plus porter ce masque désormais.

\- J'essaierais. Merci Senbonzakura.

\- Je me dois de t'aider Maître, c'est mon rôle.

Une brise vint caresser les feuilles des arbres alors que sous les yeux ébahis du capitaine, elles retrouvèrent leurs couleurs singulières de l'époque. Il ne put qu'esquisser un sourire à son tour. Il ferait ce qui était nécessaire pour recouvrer de ses blessures physiques et morales.

Remerciant une dernière fois le sabre pour ses conseils, il s'évapora, retrouvant le moelleux du matelas de sa chambre à la Quatrième. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté à discuter avec Senbonzakura, mais il fut heureux de le voir passer en shikai, jouant légèrement avec les pétales tranchants. Il venait de renouer avec son plus vieil ami et confident. Il repensa alors à leur conversation.

'Se laisser aller' avec une femme alors qu'il se l'était refusé toutes ces années ? 'Se laisser aller' avec Rangiku Matsumoto, et ce parce qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir le désir émanant de lui pour sa personne ? Instantanément, il en eut peur. Et s'il se faisait rejeter pour l'intérêt nouveau qu'il lui portait ? Bien évidemment qu'il voulait en savoir plus à son sujet, mais il ne voulait pas être une victime de plus dans le piège que tendait la rousse aux hommes. Il n'avait jamais encore ressenti cela, pas même avec Hisana. Chercher à atteindre ce qui ne pouvait l'être. Cette femme était un peu comme son zanpakuto : un nuage de cendre que rien ne pouvait retenir indéfiniment. Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce qu'avoir une chance avec une telle femme ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, le coupant dans ses pâles réflexions. Le Capitaine Kotetsu réapparut avec le shinigami remplaçant et sa petite famille. Orihime et même Ishida avaient fait le déplacement.

\- Ça va Byakuya ? l'interrogea aussitôt le jeune homme.

\- Bonjour, murmura sa version miniature en s'approchant avec son père.

\- Tu dois être Kazui ? Ichika m'a parlé de toi.

\- Orihime, Uryu, les appela Isane, je vais vous demander de sortir s'il vous plait. Toi aussi Kazui. Ça ne sera pas long.

Ils obéirent en silence, sortant de la pièce. Une fois dehors et remarquant l'individu présent en face d'eux, les deux adultes esquissèrent un pas de côtés, le quincy s'armant déjà de son arc, près à attaquer. Ils n'en eurent pas l'occasion car déjà l'individu était conduit dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

\- Que fait-il ici ? s'exclama aussitôt Kurosaki.

\- Capitaine Kotetsu, pensez-vous que je pourrais accepter que cet individu puisse m'approcher ?

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous ne l'avez pas empêché d'entrer.

Sur le coup, il ne sut quoi dire. Sa pression spirituelle sournoise fit son petit bout de chemin jusqu'au prisonnier partiellement scellé, cherchant à rencontrer sa consœur. Malheureusement, elle n'obtint pas ce qu'elle voulut et retrouva sa place initiale auprès de son propriétaire. Il vit un sourire illuminé les lèvres de sa collègue, tout comme il ne manqua pas de voir celui sur les lèvres du traître.

D'un geste de la main, il demanda que le prisonnier soit éloigné de lui. Isane confia alors Aizen aux bons soins d'Ichigo. Le roux reconduisit l'ancien capitaine jusqu'à sa cellule où il y croupirait pour encore quelques milliers d'années.

\- Avez-vous eu vos réponses ?

\- C'est Senbonzakura qui influe sur ma pression spirituelle, expliqua-t-il au médecin. J'ai failli mourir. C'est lui qui m'a protégé pendant tout ce temps. Le poison aurait pu faire d'avantages de dégâts s'il n'avait pas réduit sa concentration au maximum.

\- Très bien.

\- Quand pourrais-je sortir ? demanda-t-il en la voyant se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Je vais vous garder en observation ce soir, pour m'assurer que tout va bien, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, parlez avec Rangiku. Vos propos lui ont fait du mal.

Et elle l'abandonna sur ce fameux conseil. Elle était la deuxième personne à lui dire de ne pas repousser celle pour qui il éprouvait du désir. À quoi cela pourrait-il leur servir, si ce n'est entretenir les commérages incessants ?

Pourtant, à l'énonciation du nom de la jeune femme, il n'avait pu cacher son intérêt, ni même s'empêcher de ressentir cette chaleur dans son bas-ventre, réveillant une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir une érection à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, c'était irrespectueux. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer s'il se retrouvait seul avec elle. Et là il comprit le sens des paroles de son zanpakuto. S'il voulait comprendre ses sentiments, il devait d'abord leur laisser libre court. Il frissonna à cette idée. Et son yukata ne dissimula alors plus grand-chose.

Isane avait raison. Senbonzakura avait raison. Il devait parler avec Matsumoto avant de devenir fou. Sur le coup, il n'aima pas le fait de voir tous ses sens exacerbés. Il ressentait la peur et le désir avec une force décuplée qu'il crut un instant se noyer sous ce flot de sensations. Soupirant, il invoqua un papillon de l'enfer qu'il fit envoyer à la Dixième division. Le messager parti, ce fut bientôt l'appréhension qui se mêla aux deux autres sentiments. Et s'il était trop direct ? Et si elle le repoussait directement ? Impossible, Kotetsu venait de lui dire qu'elle était bouleversée par son rejet.

Il ne pouvait pas jouer l'indifférence ou l'ennui puisque ses sentiments ne sauraient se taire bien sagement au fond de son esprit. Il ne pouvait plus jouer cette carte, au même titre que la froideur ou le désintérêt. Il ne connaissait plus que deux émotions se découpant en de nombreuses autres : la colère ou le bonheur. Et là, c'était bien la seconde qui prenait le pli, d'une façon qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis fort longtemps.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois que quelques coups étaient donnés à la porte. Sa pression spirituelle ne manqua pas de reconnaître le nouvel arrivant, se libérant dans la pièce pour faire savoir sa présence. Il lui permit d'entrer tout en gardant cette distance qu'il jugea nécessaire.

\- Vous souhaitiez me voir Capitaine ?

\- Oui. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, Vice-capitaine, commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas. Lorsque je vous ai demandé de sortir. Ce n'était pas contre vous, c'était contre moi. Je… j'ai ressenti quelque chose de différent qui aurait pu vous paraître offensant.

\- Vous êtes excusé, Capitaine, sourit-elle en faisant un pas en avant. Vous n'êtes plus tout à fait le même, et Isane nous avait prévenu que vos sentiments pourraient être exacerbés à un point inimaginable pour nous.

\- Ce n'est pas cela Vice-Capitaine, reprit-il, tentant de conserver cette même expression, je…

Il ne savait comment lui expliquer cela. Son reiatsu se fit donc un plaisir de combler cette lacune, s'enroulant autour du corps de la jeune femme, la recouvrant de sa douce chaleur, alors même qu'il ne savait que faire. Il avait l'impression de ressentir les courbes de la rousse sous ses doigts alors qu'il se tenait à plus d'un mètre d'elle. Sournoise, l'énergie vint même caresser la peau à divers endroits interdits. Matsumoto s'étrangla en ressentant le reiatsu du capitaine essayant littéralement de s'approprier son corps.

\- J'éprouve du désir pour vous, Matsumoto, déclara-t-il finalement en plongeant ses orbes orageux dans les siennes. Et je ne peux pas empêcher ma pression spirituelle de vous le faire savoir. C'est assez dérangeant pour moi de la voir agir ainsi et je m'en excuse.

\- Je… Vous-

\- Oui, je vous désire, et je n'en saisis pas encore la raison. Et comme vous venez de le dire, mes sentiments sont exacerbés à un tel point qu'il m'est devenu impossible de retenir toutes les réactions qui m'assaillissent en votre présence.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, finit-elle par dire, encore secouée par cette révélation. Je vous ai toujours respecté Capitaine, vous étiez si près mais en même temps si loin. Je-

La pression spirituelle du brun poursuivait ses inspections, s'aventurant où elle n'aurait pas dû. Byakuya espéra que son excitation ne soit pas visible de la jeune femme, auquel cas elle s'enfuirait aussitôt. Était-ce seulement possible de se retenir si longtemps en présence de la femme pour qui vous éprouver un féroce désir ? La rousse dû d'ailleurs elle aussi resserrer les cuisses pour éviter que le reiatsu brûlant ne s'approche de son entrejambe déjà bien excité par les paroles du Capitaine Kuchiki.

\- Cédez pour moi.

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle instinctivement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Comment pourrait-elle résister à son unique fantasme ? Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de passer une nuit chaude d'ivresse avec le capitaine de la Sixième ? Elle ne les comptait plus mais se souvenait de chaque réveil qui ont suivi ses nuits-là. Et il était évident que les sensations ressenties ces lendemains-là ne pourraient qu'être décuplées dans la réalité.

Matsumoto fit un pas en direction du noble, ignorant totalement la pression spirituelle rassasiée, satisfaite de son travail. Après tout, elle n'avait fait qu'appâter le poisson pour qu'il morde plus facilement à l'hameçon. Une fois face au capitaine, ce dernier légèrement plus bas qu'elle du fait de sa position assise, elle ne put manquer la lueur incandescente de désir dans les prunelles de l'autre. À quel point pouvait-il la désirer alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'importance à ses yeux ?

\- Pas ici.

\- Allons chez moi alors, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas mais se laissa gentiment conduire à destination. Une fois arrivés, ce fut sans doute par sécurité d'autrui qu'il installa un kido de restriction autour des appartements de la jeune femme pour ne laisser filtrer aucun reiatsu, que ce soit le sien ou bien celui de la rousse.

Une fois cela fait, il n'eut pas le temps de s'y préparer qu'il se retrouva cloué à la porte du logement, la bouche gourmande du vice-capitaine sur la sienne. À ce simple contact, il crut s'être libérer dans son yukata. Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer toutes ses sensations sans paraître si… rapide aux yeux de son amante ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment y réfléchir, la langue de la jeune femme ne lui en laissait pas vraiment le temps. Ragaillardi, il inversa leur position pour retrouver une certaine supériorité que la rousse ne put réfuter.

Ses mains mues par leur propre volonté commencèrent leur exploration, le rendant incapable de retenir le moindre grognement d'envie. À ce stade, il ne saurait même pas comment faire pour la repousser. Son désir avait complètement pris le dessus sur ses instincts, ne lui permettant qu'une seule chose : l'assouvir. Il ne perdit donc pas de temps pour défaire le shihakusho de sa partenaire, de même que le kosode. Ses épaules furent dénudées sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Ses lèvres grignotèrent la moindre parcelle de peau, le moindre endroit passant sous sa langue. Il avait faim d'elle à un tel point que son érection douloureuse se frottait sans retenue contre la cuisse de la jeune femme. Tous deux comprirent que leur première fois ne serait que libératrice, sans aucuns préliminaires que ce soit.

Matsumoto l'éloigna pour le guider jusqu'à sa chambre où ils seraient mieux installés. Elle le poussa sur le lit, retirant de son chef les derniers vêtements l'habillant. L'heure n'était plus aux caresses appuyées. Le brun, allongé sur le lit, la vit approcher à pas de loup, l'enjambant sans attendre. Et ce fut également sans attendre qu'elle descendît sur son sexe sans aucune préparation, l'avalant tout entier. Il se redressa brusquement, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps alors qu'un fort grondement lui échappait. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il se libère en elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle entama ses ascensions, il ne contrôla plus rien. Ses grognements inlassables ne laissaient aucun doute quant à ses nombreuses pensées. Il la laissait faire, incapable de mener la danse tout en étant noyé sous les sensations. La rousse n'était pas mieux lotie, tentant de taire ses gémissements sur les lèvres du brun. Le noble se retenait de se libérer trop tôt, refusant de paraître précoce aux yeux de son amante. Au bout de vingt minutes, comprenant qu'il n'était plus question de longévité, il ne put retenir son grognement de plaisir, se répandant en elle, lui arrachant une troisième libération jouissive et sonore.

Il retomba sur le matelas, la rousse en fit de même. Ils ne dirent rien durant de longues secondes, avant qu'elle ne coupe ce silence.

\- C'était génial Capitaine.

\- Rangiku, je ne pourrais pas me contenter de cela, annonça-t-il en se tournant vers elle, l'intriguant davantage. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne parviendrais jamais à retenir ce désir que j'ai pour toi, peu importe sa provenance ou son apparition.

\- Je-

\- C'est toi que je veux, pas une autre.

Elle se sentit rougir à cette énonciation. C'était un peu comme une déclaration mais plus du ressort physique qu'émotionnel. Néanmoins, elle ne s'en formalisa pas, appréciant de devenir le centre d'intérêt du noble Byakuya Kuchiki. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé cela deux heures avant, alors qu'il la faisait sortir promptement de la chambre où il séjournait.

Il avait vraiment changé, ne se cachant plus derrière ce masque impénétrable de froideur et de dédain. Maintenant il éprouvait avec plus d'intensité et il lui était bien impossible de le cacher aux autres, tout du moins à elle pour l'instant.

\- J'aurais aimé que cela reste entre nous, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable, soupira-t-il en se redressant.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Était-il en train de vouloir officialiser une quelconque relation ou un truc du genre ? Parce qu'honnêtement, même si une histoire avec le Capitaine Kuchiki ne lui déplaisait pas, elle se voyait mal l'assumer devant le clan de ce dernier, craignant de passer pour une croqueuse de diamant. Pourtant, elle s'inquiétait peu de l'avis du reste de la Soul Society. Après tout, si elle avait réussi à attraper dans ses filets le plus distant et insensible des capitaines, c'est que finalement elle avait eu les bons arguments.

\- On y pensera demain, trancha-t-elle en se redressant à son tour, l'enlaçant.

Elle posa son menton sur son épaule et inspira longuement. Ils auraient tout le temps d'y réfléchir le lendemain, à tête reposée. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, seulement savourer la présence de son amant à ses côtés, amant ne filtrant plus ses émotions, les exposant oralement au grand jour. Se laissant retomber en arrière, l'entrainant avec elle, Matsumoto vint de suite se blottir contre lui pour profiter encore un peu de sa chaleur corporelle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on redescendait d'un nuage de sensations avec le chef du Clan Kuchiki. Au moins devait-elle admettre qu'il savait y faire, et rare savait tenir sur la durée.

Le noble lui rendit son étreinte, embrassant son front dans un geste affectueux, acquiesçant à ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas tort. Ils y réfléchiraient le lendemain, une fois la nuit terminée.

* * *

_La suite en part 3._

_MariieFBLM_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à **Tite Kubo**.

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Byakuya Kuchiki a basculé, part 3 / 9**_

\- Grande sœur ! hurla Kiyone en entrant en trombe dans le bureau de son supérieur et aînée. Le Capitaine Kuchiki a disparu !

\- Il est sûrement parti faire un tour, ne t'en fais, la rassura Isane dans un sourire.

\- Je ne trouve pas de trace de sa pression spirituelle et tu sais comme moi qu'à l'heure actuelle il est incapable de la masquer de son propre chef.

\- Chez lui ?

\- Personne ne l'a vu.

\- Je vois, admit-elle devant le manque de solution, avant qu'une lumière ne s'allume dans son esprit. Reste ici, je sais où il est.

L'argentée se leva et quitta son bureau d'un habile shunpo, dissimulant elle aussi son reiatsu pour ne pas être perçue mais surtout pour ne pas dévoiler la cachette du noble. Elle arriva en quelques minutes, et ne fut point surprise de découvrir qu'un sort de kido avait été apposé en ces lieux, l'empêchant de percevoir la moindre énergie au sein du foyer de son amie de la Dixième. Au moins avait-il suivi son conseil.

Elle frappa deux fois à la porte, espérant se faire entendre. Elle n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps pour voir apparaître la rousse devant elle, enroulée dans une courte serviette.

\- Isane ? Que fais-tu là de si bon matin ?

\- Il est huit heures et demi, Rangiku. J'aurais aimé parler au Capitaine Kuchiki, peux-tu aller me le chercher ?

\- Le Capitaine Kuchiki ? s'étonna la rousse d'un air faussement choqué.

\- Je sais qu'il est ici, sourit-elle devant l'effroi de son amie. Inutile de te justifier, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez.

\- Je… je vais le chercher.

Tel un automate, elle s'en retourna à l'intérieur pour quérir le capitaine encore endormi dans ses draps, n'offrant même pas l'hospitalité à son amie. Le médecin ne s'en formalisa pas, patientant sagement à la porte.

La rousse pénétra doucement dans la pièce assombrie, s'approchant du lit pour venir réveiller 'la belle au bois dormant'. S'asseyant sur le bord du matelas, elle osa une main dans les cheveux soyeux du noble, leur prodiguant une tendre caresse. Ses doigts glissèrent bientôt sur la tempe du brun, puis sur sa joue. Il n'esquissa même pas un mouvement au contact un peu plus prononcé. Taquine, elle se pencha vers son oreille, son souffle jouant avec l'organe sensible, lui murmurant quelques mots. Vaine tentative.

Finalement après plusieurs secondes, un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du capitaine, alors que ses yeux restaient clos. Il se positionna sur le dos, ouvrant ses paupières à cette nouvelle journée. La simple vision de la jeune femme –dont le corps engoncé dans ce maigre carré de tissu ne dissimulait pas grand-chose– dès le réveil le combla de bonheur, le gonflant d'une fierté appréciée. Seulement, cette fierté ne fut pas la seule à prendre de l'ampleur, mais il ne chercha pas à dissimuler son excitation envers son amante.

\- Bonjour Rangiku, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et ensommeillée.

\- Bonjour Byakuya. Isane est à la porte, elle voudrait te parler.

\- À la porte ? Tu ne l'as pas fait entrer ?

\- C'est que-

\- Ainsi donc il va falloir te réapprendre les bonnes manières, soupira le brun en se redressant. Va lui offrir un thé, le temps que je me fasse plus présentable.

\- Oui Capitaine, laissa-t-elle entendre en revenant auprès de son amie.

Elle invita l'argentée à partager une tasse de thé, à défaut d'une coupelle de saké. Elles échangèrent alors quelques banalités, la rousse ne souhaitant pas discuter de l'autre capitaine présent à quelques pas d'elles. Elle trouvait déjà cela gênant de parlementer avec Isane alors que son amant se tenait dans la pièce d'à côté. Et cela ne semblait pas déranger ce dernier, qui apparut dans le même yukata que la veille, n'ayant rien d'autre à se mettre sur le dos.

Il salua sa consœur, se servant à son tour une tasse du breuvage. Thé au jasmin reconnut-il à la note florale et savoureuse. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais imaginé que la rousse soit amatrice de ce genre de thé, mais apprécia d'en découvrir un peu plus sur elle.

\- J'aimerais faire un dernier scanner cérébral avant votre sortie, pour m'assurer que vous pouvez retrouver votre quotidien et vos fonctions sans problème, exposa Kotetsu. Seulement, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la machine se trouve à la Douzième division.

\- S'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, très bien.

\- Je ferais en sorte de maintenir le Capitaine Kurotsuchi à bonne distance.

La remerciant pour la marque d'attention, il la vit se lever silencieusement pour les laisser seuls, lui donnant rendez-vous d'ici une trentaine de minutes devant le Bureau Technique de Développement. Savourant le liquide brûlant coulant au fond de sa gorge, il dissimula un mince rictus derrière sa tasse au retour de son amante, habillée cette fois-ci de son habituelle shihakusho de vice-capitaine. Même vêtue ainsi, elle dégageait ce charme qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de remarquer avant.

Elle s'installa en face de lui, le regard presque fuyant, et il comprit de quoi il en retournait. Ils devaient avoir cette fameuse discussion et ils devaient l'avoir instamment. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de débattre sur des sentiments qu'il n'avait aucunement volonté à enfouir ou même retenir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que d'être réveillé par une telle femme après avoir partagé sa couche.

Mais il ne pouvait ignorer les doutes qu'elle devait avoir concernant ses potentiels intentions. Après tout, il n'avait pas fourni de justifications quant aux actes de la veille. Elle ne savait donc pas ce qui pourrait motiver son intérêt pour sa personne, outre ce désir énoncé et assouvis, et devait donc penser qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de poursuivre ainsi.

\- Rangiku, je ne veux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, avança-t-il en reposant le récipient de porcelaine sur la table.

\- Alors ne le fais pas, l'incomba-t-elle en se levant pour se poser près de lui. Tu n'es plus le même, je comprends que tu ais du mal à tout encaisser.

\- Je… j'ai l'impression d'être noyé sous un flot d'émotions que je n'avais plus ressentit depuis plus d'un demi-siècle. L'intérêt, le désir, la maîtrise, la peur. Je ne peux pas ignorer ce que je ressens. Je-

Une nouvelle fois, sa pression spirituelle décida de lui venir en aide, voletant agréablement autour de la jeune femme, enserrant son corps de sa chaleur. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de discours, n'ayant que rarement ouvert son cœur à sa défunte femme. Mais dans cette situation, et bien que son cerveau l'y favorise grandement, il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'exprimer librement sur ses sentiments. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire très clairement, mais il percevait nettement ce filtre qu'il l'y en empêcher.

\- C'est toi que je veux, réitéra le brun comme il l'avait fait la veille. J'ai besoin de toi pour réapprendre.

\- Tu sais déjà comment faire, il te faut juste un peu d'entraînement.

À ces mots, il n'eut aucun mal à saisir qu'elle ne parlait pas le même langage que lui.

\- Réapprends-moi à aimer.

Il la vit écarquiller de grands yeux, sous le choc. Le ton employé avait plus sonné comme un ordre, alors qu'il était plus question d'une supplique. Il avait besoin d'elle pour comprendre son nouveau mode de fonctionnement et se l'approprier. Il avait besoin d'elle pour soulager sa conscience de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir. Il avait simplement besoin d'être épaulé et soutenu dans un moment difficile comme celui-ci. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Byakuya Kuchiki demandait de l'aide.

Toujours sonnée, le noble ne put se refuser à la trouver époustouflante. Cette femme avait tout à son avantage et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais cherché à se construire une relation stable avec un homme aimant. Byakuya s'imagina bien être cet homme, et son désir ne put qu'admirer l'idée. Il savait ne pas être vivable au quotidien, de par son passif nobliau et les lois régissant son clan. Mais il se moquait bien d'être déshonoré pour avoir approché d'un peu trop près ce soleil de basse naissance, pourvu qu'il puisse encore s'y brûler les ailes.

\- Byakuya, je… je ne suis pas sûr d'être la personne la mieux placée pour ça, précisa la rousse d'une voix désolée. J'ai passé toute ma vie à aimer un homme à qui je n'ai jamais eu le courage de l'avouer. J'ai vécu plus d'un siècle dans le mensonge alors que mes sentiments m'étaient rendus. Je ne veux plus souffrir de cette manière.

Étrangement, au lieu de sentir son cœur se serré à ces mots, il fut parcouru d'une nouvelle décharge de plaisir sans doute malvenue. Comment pouvait-il encore être excité après de telles paroles ? Elle venait tout de même de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas être cet homme qu'elle méritait. Et pourtant, sa seule envie était de lui prouver le contraire.

Il se leva à son tour, se plaçant face à elle, la coinçant contre le bord de la table. Plongeant son regard dans celui brillant de la rousse, ses yeux dévièrent pourtant vers cette bouche tentatrice dont les pouvoirs lui étaient bienfaiteurs. Ses mains restèrent immobiles, à plat sur la table, quand bien même son cerveau leur commandait de s'activer. Il ne devait pas brusquer les choses et perdre la seule chance qu'il détenait de retrouver le bonheur auprès d'une femme.

\- Je ne veux pas remplacer Ichimaru, tout comme tu ne pourras pas remplacer Hisana, plaida-t-il à son attention, ne détournant pas un instant son regard du sien. Je veux simplement pouvoir compter à nouveau pour quelqu'un et refaire confiance. Je ne veux pas redevenir le froid capitaine que tu as toujours connu.

\- Mais je-

\- Ne me rejette pas je t'en prie, pria-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider.

Elle ne dit rien, passant simplement ses bras autour du buste du brun, le serrant fortement contre elle, alors qu'une larme serpentait sur son visage. Elle avait toujours éprouvé du respect pour son cadet, à bien des égards. Et même si son cœur battait encore pour Gin Ichimaru, elle ne pouvait pas faire obstruction des sentiments naissants qu'elle avait pour le noble. Et ce depuis qu'elle avait croisé ce regard d'acier pour la première fois dans cette salle de réunion, alors qu'il était présenté comme vice-capitaine de la Sixième division. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix que de les taire pour se consacrer entièrement à son seul amour inatteignable.

Le destin lui offrait une seconde chance. Elle devait la saisir sans hésiter, au risque de le regretter une seconde fois.

Elle lui releva la tête, toujours aussi intrigué par le brun. Comment pouvait-il seulement s'intéresser à elle ? D'après les dires de son supérieur, elle était loin d'être une femme discrète et sérieuse. Pourtant, et même en sachant cela, elle ne pouvait être qu'éblouie par le noble capitaine devant elle. Ses raisons devaient être motivées par quelque chose de plus grand. Mais elle s'y désintéressa prodigieusement, posant sa bouche contre celle chaude de son amant. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle voulait être celle qui redonnerait à Byakuya Kuchiki son éclat d'antan.

\- Tu vas être en retard, souffla-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement.

\- Je m'en fiche.

Il ne la laissa pas répliquer. Son désir pour elle était à son comble, et la jeune femme le ressentit également. Aussi décida-t-elle de tempérer le jeu. Elle aussi était en retard, de plus d'une heure. Elle ne voulait pas s'attirer un peu plus les foudres de son capitaine lorsqu'elle arriverait au bureau.

Finalement, il la libéra après un dernier baiser enflammé, la laissant s'échapper. Il savait par avance qu'il devrait se débarrasser de cette réaction occasionnée par la jeune femme, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire dans d'autres circonstances. Grimaçant, il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour y ressortir quelques minutes après, son office dûment complété. Insatisfait mais devant s'en contenter, il quitta les lieux pour se rendre à la Douzième.

Accueilli par la jeune Nemuri, il ne manqua pas de reconnaître le reiatsu si répugnant du Capitaine Kurotsuchi accompagné de celui de Kotetsu. Pourtant, ce n'était pas celui dont il devait se méfier le plus. Non, il ressentait l'énergie démoniaque et cruelle du capitaine de la division voisine dans la même pièce, comme s'il conversait sagement en l'attendant. Serrant les poings, il entra. Sa pression spirituelle se libéra autour de lui tel un cercle de protection infranchissable. S'il devait affronter ses pires cauchemars, autant être bien armé.

\- Kuchiki, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama le scientifique, alors que son homologue de la Onzième paillait d'impatience.

\- Capitaine Kotetsu, qu'est-ce que cela ? désigna-t-il les deux hommes d'un geste vague de la main.

\- Fais pas ta fillette Kuchiki, on va pas te manger.

\- Kenpachi, soit heureux d'être encore en vie. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu sortes d'ici.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

Si surprenant que cela puisse être, la brute se retrouva écrasée sous l'imposant reiatsu de son rival. Le souffle coupé par tant de puissance, il se trouvait être dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Vois-tu, depuis ma blessure, je ne parviens plus à brider ma pression spirituelle. Aussi j'espère que tu apprécies le rapport de force entre nous. Maintenant, sors d'ici.

Zaraki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, clamant qu'il reviendrait pour un affrontement à la hauteur de ses attentes. Le brun tenta alors de déloger le fou de son laboratoire, mais ce dernier s'accrocha à ses ordinateurs comme une moule le ferait à son rocher. Isane le dirigea alors vers une étrange machine arborant en trou en son centre. Elle le fit installer sur une sorte de table puis il se sentit partir en arrière pour finir par être irradié de lumière. Cela ne dura qu'une trentaine de seconde avant qu'il ne soit éjecté de l'appareil.

Il vit une image étrange apparaître sur l'écran devant lui, son cerveau sans le moindre doute. La lésion située sur son crâne apparut amoindrie. Puis une multitude d'images similaires apparurent à leur tour, arborant diverses couleurs en certains endroits dont deux très prédominantes. N'étant pas connaisseur, il attendit que les deux autres s'expliquent.

\- La couleur bleue que vous voyez sur ces différentes images représente la dopamine, lui expliqua alors l'argentée en montrant d'une des images affichées. C'est un neurotransmetteur favorisant principalement l'envie ou plus généralement le bonheur. Elle est présente en très grande quantité, bien plus que dans un cerveau rationnel. En rouge, il s'agit de la testostérone, elle aussi en très grande quantité, mais vous savez dans quelles circonstances elle est produite.

\- Ainsi donc, intervint l'autre spécialiste de sa voix désagréable, Kuchiki a trouvé une partenaire sexuelle des plus réceptives.

\- Tais-toi Mayuri.

\- Comme nous l'avions pensé, la substance dans votre cerveau a amplifié la création de ces hormones à un point considérablement inhumain. Pourtant, vous êtes toujours en vie, ce qui signifie que la concentration dans votre sang ne vous est pas encore fatale.

\- Pouvez-vous être plus précise Capitaine Kotetsu ?

\- Il nous faudra vous faire des examens réguliers pour nous assurer que cette concentration d'hormones ne dépasse pas le seuil supportable pour votre cerveau et ne provoque un Accident Vasculaire Cérébral.

Il n'était donc pas encore sorti d'affaire. Avec un peu de chance, il finirait littéralement noyé sous ses hormones en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire son prénom. Il quitta le bâtiment sans un regard pour ses confrères, regagnant le domaine de son clan pour se vêtir de ses attributs de capitaine et ainsi retourner prendre la tête de sa division. Plus d'un mois que la Sixième tournait au ralenti avec un Renji accablé à sa tête, il n'osait imaginer dans quel état il la retrouverait.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son bureau, moins d'une vingtaine de minutes après son passage à la Douzième, il fut troublé d'y voir son vice-capitaine concentré sur ses dossiers. Il aurait aimé ne pas se faire immédiatement remarquer, mais c'était sans compter sur sa pression spirituelle décidemment plus sociable que lui.

\- Capitaine ! s'égosilla l'autre en l'apercevant. Je suis content de vous revoir !

\- Moi aussi Renji, dû-t-il admettre. Fais-moi donc un résumé des évènements passés en mon absence.

Après dix bonnes minutes d'un incessant discours dont la moitié lui parut bien inutile, il fit le taire d'un seul regard. Mais à la simple vision de son second inquiet, il ne put qu'esquisser un sourire qui ne manqua pas d'être vu. Renji n'en dit rien, bien qu'il en soit surpris. Mais Isane Kotetsu les avait tous prévenu, le Capitaine Kuchiki ne serait plus le même qu'avant, et il fut heureux de voir qu'il avait changé dans le bon sens du terme.

Dans un silence cordial, chacun retrouva sa place attitrée pour y effectuer les tâches administratives habituelles. Il fut heureux de reprendre une activité qu'il avait toujours trouvée passionnante malgré ses nombreux défauts. Au moins pouvait-il s'enorgueillir d'être efficace dans son travail.

L'heure de la pause déjeuner arriva bien vite à son goût, alors que sa sœur apparaissait sur le seuil du bureau pour kidnapper son vice-capitaine et beau-frère. Ne dissimulant pas son petit sourire amusé à la plainte énoncée du martyr, il se leva à son tour pour aller se restaurer. Son reiatsu débordait par tous ses pores, assommant quelques shinigamis au passage, mais il ne s'en préoccupa point. S'il devait s'arrêter à chaque fois qu'un homme s'affaissait, il n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour s'en repentir. Tous étaient au courant de son état, aussi n'avaient-ils qu'à prendre leurs précautions à son approche.

Il s'arrêta devant les bâtiments de la Dixième division où il sentait percer l'énergie de Matsumoto, mais aussi celle de la troupe Hitsugaya. Il ne put s'empêcher de jalouser le jeune capitaine pour sa constante proximité avec la rousse, mais aussi pour le simple fait de profiter du bonheur d'avoir une famille aimante à ses côtés. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour sa part. Outre Rukia et ses proches, son clan ne l'enjoignait à échanger avec eux seulement lorsque les affaires avaient leur importance. Autrement, il n'était que le chef de clan de façade.

Inconsciemment, ses pas le menèrent à l'intérieur du périmètre de la Dixième. Soufflant, il n'eut pas envie de faire demi-tour. Ainsi donc, il entra dans les locaux, suivant la légère quantité de reiatsu filtrant les murs pour rejoindre son amante. Poussant doucement la porte de la pièce, il ne fut pas étonné d'y découvrir la jeune femme dans une étrange position, installé sur un canapé de cuir marron. Cette dernière ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué malgré sa pression spirituelle évasive. Il s'approcha furtivement et l'observa un long moment.

\- Bya- Capitaine Kuchiki ?! Me que faîtes-vous là ?

Pour s'être reprise ainsi, il comprit qu'elle avait peur que son capitaine ne découvre tout de suite la vérité sur leur relation. Elle savait pourtant que le brun ne pourrait rien faire s'il y avait effusion de ses sentiments en publics. Autant elle aimerait que cela reste entre eux le plus longtemps possible.

\- As-tu déjà mangé Rangiku ? la questionna-t-il naturellement.

\- Non pas encore Capitaine, lui répondit-elle en insistant bien sur son grade, espérant lui faire passer le message.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne serais pas capable de faire semblant, surtout qu'il n'y a personne dans la pièce.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! s'emporta la rousse, blessée. Les murs ont des oreilles et je ne veux pas être exposée au grand jour comme l'a été Nanao ou Shūhei.

\- Et ils s'en portent très bien. Rangiku, j'assumerais tous mes actes et toutes mes paroles si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

\- C'est pas ça. Je… J'aurais aimé que cela reste secret.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose en ma présence, elles déclenchent des réactions que toi et moi ne pouvons contrôler.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à percevoir l'éclat du désir traversant ses pupilles. Mais elle n'en fit rien, acceptant de grâce l'invitation implicite à déjeuner, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance entre la pièce où le pêché de devrait jamais être commis, et l'objet du pêché en question. Bien évidemment qu'elle était excitée à l'idée de savoir que lui-même l'était par sa faute, il n'empêchait qu'elle ne devait rien laisser sous-entendre ou même entendre à quelques pas des oreilles traînantes de son supérieur. Celui-ci aurait tôt fait de la menacer s'il connaissait la vérité.

Pénétrant le domaine Kuchiki, les domestiques furent heureux de le savoir en pleine forme et vinrent aussitôt s'enquérir de sa bonne santé. À la vue du visage serein de leur maître mais aussi des quelques regards attendris qu'il posait sur la jeune femme, certains ne manquèrent pas de faire le lien entre les deux officiers présents. Mais ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire là-dessus, aussi balayèrent-ils cela d'un geste de la main, proposant au couple de s'installer dans le salon en attendant que le déjeuner leur soit servi.

La porte fut-elle seulement refermée que le brun saisissait son amante par la taille pour l'embrasser longuement. Elle ne put retenir son rire à cette réaction si prévisible. Elle n'avait plus aucun mal à lire entre ses lignes, sachant d'avance ce qu'il se permettrait de faire. Il lui avait pourtant dit ne pas être en mesure de dissimuler son désir, mais de là à profiter de chaque instant pour tenter de l'assouvir, elle ne pouvait qu'en être épatée. Ainsi donc le nouveau Byakuya Kuchiki était un homme dont la réflexion n'était plus sa qualité première.

Elle ne se rendait pas encore compte de la chance d'avoir un homme si puissant et passionné à ses côtés. Crut-elle au début que ce ne fusse qu'une passade. Mais après toutes ces déclarations touchantes, elle n'imaginait pas qu'il mettrait réellement tout en œuvre pour réapprendre à aimer.

Le repas leur fut apporté quelques secondes après leur séparation, alors que les rougeurs sur les joues de la rousse ne cessaient d'amplifier. Le brun l'observait avec un fin sourire calculateur, satisfait de son effet. Ils déjeunèrent dans le silence apaisant, parfois entrecoupé de quelques mots sur le déroulement de la matinée. Matsumoto restait émerveillée par sa façon de parler, voix noble mais emplie de malice, à des lieux des cinglantes paroles qu'il aurait pu lui tenir quelques mois auparavant.

Tout cela la rendait heureuse.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour votre view._

_MariieFBLM_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : identique aux chapitres précédents.

Rating du chapitre : **M **pour lemon

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Byakuya Kuchiki a basculé, part 4 / 9**_

Elle était encore étonnée au souvenir de sa propre bévue, même après tout ce temps. Elle s'était toujours attendue à ce que ce soit lui qui dévoile malencontreusement leur relation en public, pourtant ce fut bien elle qui laissa échapper la vérité, un matin que rien ne présageait.

_\- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu en chemin ! souleva le vice-capitaine de la Quatrième division, plongeant l'assemblée dans un silence d'intérêt._

_Ce faisant, et satisfaite de l'effet obtenu sur chacune des femmes présentes dans la salle, elle passa une main dans son shihakusho pour y sortir l'instrument ultime et obligatoire de tout shinigami : le téléphone mobile. Là, les donzelles comprirent que leur camarade avait même une preuve pour étayer ses propos. Manœuvrant sur l'appareil, elle le brancha à un câble pour que le résultat à l'écran soit projeté sur le mur en face. À cet instant, l'Association se félicita d'avoir investi dans du matériel de technologie humaine._

_\- Jusqu'à ce que l'image agrandie apparaisse aux yeux de tous. Elle était certes floue mais elle ne dissimulant point les formes ou les couleurs qu'elle présentait. Toutes laissèrent éclater leur surprise. Même la principale concernée. Les yeux exorbités, fixant sa silhouette, elle maugréait intérieurement. La cadette Kotetsu eut tôt fait de s'excuser pour son erreur, faisant alors apparaître une image qui fut loin d'être imprécise._

_\- Rangiku, tu nous expliques ?_

_Et comme elle l'avait prédit de nombreuses fois, elle voulut s'enfoncer plus bas que terre. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi négligente ?_

_\- Je…_

_\- Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour lui clouer le bec, s'exclama Kiyone avec fierté._

_\- Qui est-ce ?_

_\- Ouvre un peu les yeux Rukia, grommela Lisa dans un soupir._

_Une nouvelle image apparut, d'un autre angle cette fois-ci, exposant sans gêne les protagonistes de la scène. La jeune capitaine de la Treizième division s'étrangla en reconnaissant l'individu dissimulé sur les photographies précédentes. Les autres femmes ne purent retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Matsumoto voulut clairement s'enfuir, mais ce fut sans les instincts de Nanao qui vint aussitôt se positionner devant la porte._

_\- Combien de temps ?_

_\- Depuis son accident, finit par avouer la rousse._

_\- QUOI ?! Mais ça fait quatre mois ! s'époumona la brune en comptant sur ses doigts. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?_

_Rangiku prit sur elle pour ne pas lui répondre violemment. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que leur relation ne devienne publique : parce qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour juger, LA juger. Tout ce qu'elle faisait passait toujours sous la loupe d'un individu, et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la pièce pour qui elle offrait une confiance aveugle. Malheureusement, elle était bien trop proche de son capitaine pour qu'elle ne puisse lui annoncer un tel secret. Madame Hitsugaya comprit aussitôt que quelque chose allait se passer au silence prolongé de son amie._

_\- Je suis sa sœur !_

_\- C'est justement pour ça ! s'énerva l'objet des remontrances. C'est parce que tu es sa sœur qu'on t'a rien dit ! Tu l'aurais dit à Renji, qui l'aurait dit à Shūhei ou Ikkaku, qui auraient lâché l'info après leur premier verre. Et arrête de me faire la morale putain, t'es pas mieux placée hein ? Quand tu comptes lui dire que tu veux débaucher son vice-capitaine ? Pourquoi faire d'ailleurs ? Pour baiser tranquillement à la Treizième ?_

_\- Rangiku-_

_\- Oh Isane pitié. Ça va avec le Capitaine Zaraki ? Il te fait grimper aux rideaux au moins ? questionna-t-elle sarcastiquement, avant de se tourner vers sa voisine. Et toi Soifon, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu reluquer le cul de Kensei ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as juré fidélité à ton mari ? S'il savait._

_\- Ça suffit Rangiku, tu vas trop loin ! intervint Nanao d'un ton ferme._

_\- À se mêler de la vie des autres, on finit par voir la sienne envahie._

_Se levant, elle ne jeta pas un regard en arrière et sortie de la pièce, quittant la réunion après seulement cinq petites minutes._

Cela faisait maintenant deux années qu'ils faisaient leur bout de chemin ensemble. Heureusement, en deux ans, il avait réappris à contrôler son reiatsu, tout comme il retenait avec plus aisance le flot de sentiments qui l'ensevelissaient. Il ne parvenait pas toujours à les garder en son sein, mais ses réactions étaient moins démesurées qu'avant.

Ils vivaient encore séparément, quand bien même elle passait toutes ses nuits chez lui. Il avait rapidement compris que la jeune femme avait encore besoin de son indépendance. Vivre aux crochets du Kuchiki ne lui serait pas utile, et le brun ne voulait pas lui imposer cela. D'ailleurs, son clan n'avait rien dit quant à sa relation. Sans doute ne voulaient-ils pas détruire les chances de descendance qu'engendrait cette relation. Car pour eux il n'était question que d'un enfant à naître, alors que celui-ci n'était même pas conçu ou envisagé. Plusieurs fois les anciens avaient mis le sujet sur le tapis, mais le chef du clan avait balayé leurs exigences d'un geste de la main, clamant qu'ils fonderaient une famille quand ils en ressentiront l'envie.

Seulement, après deux années de relation et aucune naissance à venir, les anciens du clan remettaient le couvert, craignant de devoir offrir la succession à la petite Ichika Kuchiki, littéralement indigne à leurs yeux par son sang impur. Ils s'appuyaient généralement sur son accident, rappelant que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et qu'il exigeait de lui un héritier avant sa retraite ou bien son décès.

\- Rangiku, l'appela-t-il en entrant dans son bureau à la pause déjeuner. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Ils insistent encore ?

\- Ils sont prévisibles.

\- Et tu penses que ce serait le moment ? s'enquit-elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège. Je dis ça parce que… je le suis.

\- Tu… tu l'es ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête, un sourire naissant que ses lèvres, se répercutant sur celles du brun qui s'incurvèrent alors. Il s'approcha lentement pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'obligeant à se lever pour l'étreindre à sa guise. Il n'en revenait pas. Involontairement, ils venaient de donner raison aux anciens du clan Kuchiki : un héritier verrait bientôt le jour.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se gonfla, ravie. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour s'accorder sur la nature de leurs sentiments envers l'autre, et cette grossesse était la consécration de toutes les épreuves endurées. Ils avaient vécu toutes sortes de choses depuis ce fameux jour à l'hôpital, le meilleur comme le pire, mais jamais elle n'aurait espéré obtenir du destin une merveilleuse raison de l'aimer d'avantages. Elle ne pourrait mentir en disant ne pas y avoir cru lorsqu'Isane le lui avait annoncé. C'était surréaliste, surtout en sachant que le clan du brun le poussait toujours plus, dans l'attente d'une descendance.

Il s'écarta doucement d'elle, la contemplant avec émerveillement. À la stupeur de la rousse, elle ne pouvait manquer l'éclat brillant et humide dans les yeux de son compagnon. Il ne parvenait pas à retenir l'émotion qu'engendrait cette nouvelle. Il réalisait enfin ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu atteindre avec sa défunte épouse. Il allait être père. Et il ne pouvait qu'être heureux que ce soit Rangiku Matsumoto qui lui offre ce si beau cadeau. Il l'embrassa alors, le cœur débordant de bonheur.

Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur, la rousse décidant –car le brun lui portait une confiance aveugle– de garder l'information pour eux un peu plus longtemps, afin de profiter pleinement de la situation à venir. Tout comme l'annonce de leur relation, celle de la grossesse de la jeune femme allait soulever beaucoup de remarques. Avec le temps, ils avaient appris à ne plus y porter grand intérêt, mais jamais elle n'avait pu entièrement s'y soustraire, encaissant encore parfois une réplique douloureuse.

\- Je pense qu'il faudra l'annoncer aux anciens de ton clan avant, histoire qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas de la bouche d'un autre.

\- C'est préférable, effectivement.

\- J'imagine déjà leurs réactions, pouffa-t-elle dans un ricanement, son dos retrouvant le moelleux du canapé. La satisfaction se peignant sur leurs visages bouffis, heureux d'avoir enfin atteint leur but.

\- Quoi qu'ils puissent en penser je m'en moque totalement. Je sais bien que notre enfant est voué à devenir le prochain chef du clan Kuchiki, mais il n'est même pas encore né. Et s'il faut que je le déshérite pour l'éloigner de ses vautours, je n'hésite-

\- Non ! Jamais tu ne déshériteras cet enfant Byakuya, tu m'a bien comprise ? gronda-t-elle, avant de le voir hocher la tête d'un air amusé. J'aime savoir que notre enfant sera le prochain chef de ton clan. Ça me prouve à quel point j'ai la chance d'être avec toi et ce ne seront pas trois vieux rabougris qui en décideront le contraire.

\- Si tu savais l'effet que me font tes paroles…

\- Oh mais je le sais très bien, sourit-elle en se penchant vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de sa bouche tentatrice, sa main se posant subtilement sur son entrejambe réveillé.

Il étouffa un grognement de contentement, levant sa main afin de la glisser dans le cou de la jeune femme pour combler l'espace les séparant, grignotant les lèvres gourmandes de sa compagne. Le touché plus au sud se fit plus insistant, alors que la main curieuse s'aventurait par-delà les vêtements pour venir directement cajoler l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Il était aussi dur qu'une barre de fer, impossible de dissimuler cela. Elle ne parviendrait pas à se faire au fait qu'il réagisse aussi facilement en sa présence. Consciente de l'envie palpable entre eux, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser repartir travailler avec une telle érection.

Imprimant un lent mouvement du poignet, elle le sentit tressaillir entre ses doigts. Elle se sentait réagir aux caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait, son propre sexe s'humidifiant de plaisir, alors qu'elle se tortillait sur ce canapé pour essayer de se défaire de cette sensation. Elle comprit de suite qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en départir aussi facilement. Rougissant encore de gêne, la langue du brun devint plus conquérante, la noyant sous une avalanche de désir oppressant.

En moins d'une minute, elle eut tôt fait d'écarter les vêtements de son objectif. Puis, délaissant la bouche exquise de son amant, elle descendit un peu plus bas, souriant devant l'expression béate du brun. Elle engloutit le membre sans trop réfléchir, lui offrant une fellation jamais encore réalisée. Avalant la colonne de chair à un rythme régulier, la main venant se perdre dans sa chevelure enflammée la conforta sur le bien fondée de sa soudaine envie. Elle sentait le sexe palpitait contre sa langue, alors qu'il retenait avec peine sa pression spirituelle. Cette dernière d'ailleurs ne concentrait son action que sur un seul point, arrachant un couinement à la jeune femme.

La sensation fut telle qu'elle s'éloigna soudainement de lui, venant l'enjamber pour s'empaler aussitôt sur son érection, le faisant grogner, tandis qu'un gémissement se faisait entendre dans toute la pièce. Les deux mains du brun sur ses hanches, alors qu'elle le maintenait contre le dossier du canapé, elle retrouva rapidement ses automatismes. Le noble n'en menait pas large, haletant, parfois même en apnée, savourant les allées et venues sur son membre. Observant sa compagne se mouvoir, il la vit fermer les yeux pour profiter encore plus de leur proximité. Elle était divinement belle lorsqu'elle était baignée par tout ce plaisir.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un individu qui vit cette dernière se refermer aussi brusquement à son nez. Un glapissement de douleur se fit entendre depuis l'extérieur mais le couple n'en eut cure. Le reiatsu du Kuchiki filtra avec un peu plus intensité auprès de l'entrée de la pièce pour faire comprendre à l'intrus de repasser ultérieurement. Il ne put d'ailleurs qu'esquisser un sourire à la plainte du Capitaine Hitsugaya qui se voyait l'accès à son bureau refusé. Le nom de la jeune femme fut donc grincé par la voix de l'albinos, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Ne comptant plus les minutes, Rangiku sentait sa résistance s'effilocher, alors que la chaleur en son sein ne faisait que gagner en température. Elle fut bientôt incapable de poursuivre son action, alors que son corps tremblait de l'orgasme qui venait de la consumer bruyamment. Ayant eu la décence de taire sa jouissance sur les lèvres de son compagnon, elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps, alors qu'elle sentait la semence de son amant l'emplir de son essence.

Retombant sur le torse bouillant du noble, elle prit conscience qu'ils se trouvaient encore dans son bureau, à la Dixième division.

\- Oh putain ! Mon capitaine va me tuer !

\- Je lui ai fermé la porte au nez, s'amusa le brun devant l'expression effrayée de son amante. J'adore quand tu dramatises.

\- Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas, grommela-t-elle en se levant pour réajuster son shihakusho, l'obligeant à en faire de même

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne l'a jamais fait au bureau avec sa femme ?

\- Merci de ne pas me remémorer ce souvenir.

Il ne put retenir son rire au dégoût lisible sur son visage. Elle laissa entendre un 'sur mon bureau en plus' qui eut tôt fait d'achever le noble.

L'après-midi se déroula –l'espérait-elle– sous de meilleurs hospices, car la rousse se méfiait de la vengeance que son capitaine devait encore mûrement réfléchir. Elle avait beau lui avoir dit que ce n'était qu'un juste retour de karma pour la fois où se fut elle qui avait surpris son supérieur et sa femme, il n'en avait rien eu à faire. Elle resta sur ses gardes jusqu'à la fin de la journée, ne croisant pas non plus son compagnon. Un instant, elle s'inquiéta que son capitaine ne se venge sur le brun, avant d'abandonner l'idée. Jamais il n'irait provoquer un autre capitaine pour ce genre de choses.

Il était dix-huit heures lorsqu'elle quitta enfin son bureau. Elle regagna son appartement, un air ravi sur le visage. Son amant avait accepté de passer la nuit chez elle, chose qu'ils n'avaient plus faite depuis très longtemps. Aussi, il fallait qu'elle y fasse un brin de ménage car elle ne venait quasiment plus chez elle, la totalité de sa garde-robe ayant déménagé dans les armoires du noble. Elle devait également leur préparer un repas digne de ce nom, craignant d'avoir oublié comment faire car elle ne cuisinait plus depuis qu'elle logeait chez le Kuchiki, les cuisiniers du manoir faisant de l'excellent travail.

Dépoussiérant un peu, balayant, nettoyant le plan de travail ainsi que la table à manger, refaisant les draps du lit, elle s'installa finalement derrière les fourneaux après une bonne demi-heure de ménage pour mitonner un plat simple mais apprécié : un tonkatsu. Plat à des lieux des mets raffinés que son compagnon avait l'habitude d'avaler, mais il ne ferait pas la fine bouche. Certes il n'hésiterait pas à lui dire si la cuisson était imprécise, mais il en mangera sans rechigner.

Et elle avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Outre le fait qu'il lui précise que son porc était sans doute resté une minute de trop dans l'huile à frire, il avait fini son assiette et s'était même resservi une petite portion de légumes. Elle était heureuse que sa cuisine lui ait plu. Elle n'avait pas prévu de dessert pour clore le repas, aussi, après une dernière tasse de thé partagée sur l'engawa, ils allèrent se coucher.

Blottie contre son corps brûlant, elle inspira doucement son odeur sacrée avant de fermer les yeux. Elle fut gagnée par le sommeil en très peu de temps. Les bras encadrant la taille de sa compagne, le brun avait le regard fixé sur la pleine lune éclairant parfaitement la Soul Society. Il ne réalisait pas encore que le matin même elle lui annonçait être enceinte. Enfin si, il le réalisait, mais maintenant qu'il se savait bientôt être père, il était terrifié. Elle serait à ses côtés, aucun ne doute là-dessus, mais il avait peur de ne pas savoir s'y prendre. Et s'il était un mauvais père ?

Le sommeil l'emporta avant qu'il ne perde la raison.

* * *

_Un grand merci pour votre soutien._

_MariieFBLM_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : identique aux chapitres précédents.

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Byakuya Kuchiki a basculé, part 5 / 9**_

\- Rangiku ! appela une voix paniquée en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

\- Izuru ?! sursauta la jeune femme en se redressant, encore embrumé de la nuit. Il est quatre heures et demie !

\- Rangiku, je… j'ai fait une connerie…

Vérifiant que le noble n'avait pas été réveillé par les braillements du blond, elle se leva, s'enfermant dans un kimono de nuit, avant de conduire son ami dans la pièce voisine. Il tremblait tellement qu'elle eut peur qu'il ne s'écroule sur lui-même si elle le lâchait un instant. Elle le fit donc asseoir sur le canapé, lui demandant de patienter un instant le temps qu'elle aille lui chercher un verre d'eau. Le lui glissant entre les mains, elle attendit qu'il ait vidé le verre pour lui demander de quoi il en retournait.

\- Je crois que… j'ai couché avec Shūhei. Elle va me tuer.

\- Comment ça 'tu crois' ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement surprise par l'annonce.

\- Je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure, j'étais nu, et il était à côté de moi, nu, et j'ai eu peur. Pourtant, j'ai… j'ai pas mal, rougit-il en baissant le regard.

\- C'est toi qui lui as mis ?

\- Rangiku ! Je… j'en sais rien, je me suis enfui.

\- Vous n'avez peut-être rien fait, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

\- Il… il m'a embrassé hier soir. Et même si j'étais bourré, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

Bien qu'elle ait aisément compris pour les penchants homosexuels de son ami, elle ne le savait pas pour ceux du brun. Il n'avait jamais montré d'attrait pour la gente masculine. Après tout, il était marié et père d'un petit garçon âgé maintenant de onze ans. Et sa femme n'était pas la première venue, puisqu'il s'agissait du capitaine de la Deuxième division. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi il paniquait. Il craignait que Soifon ne vienne abréger ses souffrances pour avoir abuser de son époux.

Elle vint prendre le blond dans ses bras, le réconfortant, alors que les larmes du jeune homme ne tarissaient pas. Peut-être se fourvoyait-il. Il devait en parler avec le principal concerné. Mettre les choses au clair. Qui ne lui disait pas qu'ils avaient simplement dormi ensemble après s'être un peu excité physiquement. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas, vu l'état dans lequel ils ressortaient après chaque beuverie. S'il n'y avait pas eu pénétration, le mal n'était pas encore fait. En revanche, s'il y en avait eu une, là elle craignait elle aussi qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le blond. Soifon ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

\- Il faut que tu en parle avec Shūhei. Tu dois en être certain Izuru. Une petite branlette n'a jamais tué personne, sourit-elle pour le dérider un peu. Mais si vous avez vraiment couché ensemble, tu dois lui demander pourquoi. Tel que tu me l'expliques, c'est lui qui a abusé de toi et de ton attirance pour les hommes, toi tu n'as simplement pas su résister. Tu n'es pas en tort.

\- J'ai peur de le regarder en face Rangiku, lui confia-t-il.

\- Regarde-moi Izuru, ce n'est pas ta faute, il est le seul à blâmer. Je te connais. C'est ton meilleur ami et il est marié. Même s'il t'avait attiré, tu n'aurais jamais pris le risque de l'approcher.

Elle lui resservit un verre d'eau qu'il vida d'une traite. Lui donnant un peu de courage, elle lui proposa même de l'accompagner s'il le souhaitait, ce qu'il déclina, clamant qu'il devait affronter le tatoué seul. Elle le raccompagna, le prenant une dernière fois dans ses bras pour lui rappeler qu'elle serait de son côté s'il avait besoin. Puis il s'en alla, la queue entre les jambes, hésitant mais sachant très bien où il devait se rendre.

Espérant que tout se passerait pour le mieux pour son ami, elle retourna se coucher. En entrant dans la chambre, elle vit que le noble était réveillé, accoudé contre la tête du lit. Silencieuse, elle contourna le lit pour ôter le kimono de nuit qu'elle avait revêtu quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il devant son air inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que Shūhei a fait une belle connerie.

\- Hisagi ou son hollow ?

\- Putain je l'avais oublié celui-là, soupira-t-elle en se rallongeant, comprenant alors que même le tatoué n'y était pour rien.

Un quart d'heure après sa visite chez son amie de la Dixième, le blond se tenait devant la porte de ses appartements, incapable d'entrer. Des centaines de scénarii tournaient dans son esprit, lui empêchant de prendre une décision radicale. Finalement, après avoir frappé le mur d'à côté, étouffant son cri de douleur, il entra, se dirigeant aussitôt vers la chambre à coucher.

Le brun était encore là, endormi, une main sur le torse, l'autre derrière l'oreiller, le drap ne cachant que le bas de son corps. Une bouffée de chaleur traversa le vice-capitaine de la Troisième devant le spectacle que lui offrait son aîné. Il l'avait toujours trouvé attirant, mais jamais il n'aurait osé quelque chose. Et maintenant qu'il était marié à une femme, tous ses espoirs étaient envolés. De toute façon, lui-même fréquentait quelqu'un depuis plusieurs semaines, alors il ne pouvait plus laisser libre court à ses fantasmes d'une telle manière.

Il s'approcha lentement du lit pour réveiller son ami. Il devait en discuter sur l'instant plutôt que laisser mariner l'histoire et la voir éclater au nez de personne n'ayant point besoin d'y être mêlés.

\- Shūhei, il faut qu'on parle, dit-il d'un ton ferme en lui secouant l'épaule, toute trace d'hésitation disparue.

\- Laisse-moi dormir Soi…

\- Vice-capitaine Hisagi, je vous conseille vivement de vous lever !

Le susnommé se redressa brusquement, les yeux s'écarquillant à la vision du blond dès le réveil. Aussitôt, il fut assailli d'une douleur dans le bas du dos, l'obligeant à se rallonger, grommelant.

\- Tu veux quoi Izuru ?! gronda le brun en retrouvant une position adéquate à une conversation.

\- Que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Tu m'as raccompagné hier soir, et tu t'es jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Tu as abusé de moi putain ! T'as profité de savoir que j'étais gay pour me-

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Hisagi se leva soudainement, mettant de la distance entre lui et le blond. Puis il se rendit alors compte qu'il était nu comme au premier jour, et se recouvrit les parties de ses mains, gêné. Malgré cela, le tiraillement au niveau de ses fesses devint plus important, lui arrachant un couinement. Et là il saisit.

\- Tu m'as enculé !

\- J'étais bourré Shūhei ! C'est toi qui m'as forcé, pas l'inverse.

\- La bonne blague, grinça l'autre amèrement. C'est toi qui m'encules et c'est de ma faute.

\- _En fait, c'est de ma faute_, laissa échapper une troisième voix plus nasillarde qui sortit de la bouche de nul autre que le lieutenant de la Neuvième.

\- Putain Dark !

Le brun aurait voulu le frapper, mais étant une entité vivant à l'intérieur de lui et partageant ses plus sombres secrets, il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors il exigea une explication plausible.

_\- J'en ai parlé avec Joli cœur et elle m'a dit qu'elle était d'accord._

\- Sauf que tu aurais pu me demander avant putain. J'ai mal au cul abruti !

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Kira avec méfiance.

-_ J'sais pas. J'voulais juste savoir ce que ça fait d'être pris par derrière. Ça aurait pu être le Commandant ou le scientifique fou. Soit heureux, tu ne pourrais pas marcher sinon._

\- Merci beaucoup Dark, c'est très prévenant de ta part.

Le blond, silencieux jusqu'alors, tentait de démêler cette conversation sordide. S'il avait bien compris les propos du hollow, il n'était qu'un cobaye. Il aurait pu se tourner vers n'importe qui, même un inconnu, mais il avait fallu que son choix s'arrête sur lui. Et le Capitaine Soifon qui avait approuvé cela ! Mais où avait-elle la tête pour donner l'autorisation au hollow de son mari de la tromper avec un homme ?

Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer ça à son partenaire ? Il n'était pas encore dans une relation amoureuse, bien que des sentiments apparaissaient de son côté, mais jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs, surtout s'il développait quelque chose pour lui. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas lui cacher une information aussi importante que celle-ci. Et connaissant l'énergumène, soit il lui ferait la tête, et il pouvait s'avérer être très rancunier, soit il irait directement s'en prendre à Hisagi. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était pas la solution appropriée.

Ignorant donc la dispute qui éclatait entre le shinigami et son hollow, il quitta son appartement. Il n'était que cinq heures du matin, il devait se vider la tête. Marchant dans les ruelles du Seireitei sans but précis, il finit par arriver devant les quartiers de son amant. Il finit par céder à la tentation, allant frapper à la porte.

\- Izuru ? fit ce dernier en ouvrant. Viens, entre.

Suivant l'autre dans son antre, il vint de suite l'enlacer sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Les lèvres tremblantes, quelques larmes coulant sur son visage, il ne voulait pas relever la tête de son torse. Il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, loin de son meilleur ami et de son hollow aux envies étranges.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a Izuru.

\- Je… c'est de sa faute, sanglota-t-il en relevant son visage ravagé vers celui intrigué de l'autre homme.

\- À qui ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- J'ai… j'ai couché avec Shūhei. Enfin, avec son hollow. Je déteste le Capitaine Soifon.

\- Tu-

\- J'étais bourré hier soir, et quand je t'ai dit que je le raccompagnais, j'espérais rentrer tranquillement après, avoua-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. Mais il m'a plaqué contre un mur et il m'a embrassé. J'ai essayé de me défendre mais je suis une vraie larve quand j'ai bu. Alors je l'ai laissé faire. J'ai pas compris comment on était arrivé chez moi, j'ai pas de souvenir de la nuit. Je suis désolé.

\- Il t'a… voulut demander son amant.

\- Il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'être pris. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je… je m'en veux d'être aussi faible.

\- Tu n'es pas faible Izuru, il a abusé de la situation, c'est lui le fautif. Viens, retournons nous coucher.

Le tenant encore dans l'étreinte, il l'amena jusqu'à la chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit, s'installant derrière lui pour le garder dans ses bras, le berçant doucement de sa respiration, caressant lentement ses cheveux. Il allait avoir besoin de son soutien pour assumer cette situation, tout comme il allait avoir besoin de temps pour pardonner le brun. Hisagi – ou Dark, ils étaient la même personne après tout– avait profité de son état second pour lui exiger une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu commettre en pleine possession de ses moyens. Ça il ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner, vice-capitaine ou non.

Lorsqu'elle émergea doucement de ce rêve agréable le lendemain matin encore blottie dans les bras de son amant, Rangiku leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle espérait que tout irait pour le mieux pour Kira. Il ne méritait pas de vivre une telle chose. Il pouvait se briser si facilement depuis la Guerre, alors qu'il était littéralement mort plus d'une heure durant, la moitié du buste arraché, avant que Kurotsuchi ne tente encore l'une ses expériences sur lui. Depuis, il vivait avec une prothèse remplaçant ses organes. Il était si fragile qu'un rien pourrait le détruire.

Elle s'écarta de son compagnon pour se lever, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Soufflant un peu, elle s'installa sur le bord de l'engawa, fixant le paysage. La journée s'annonçait rude, sachant très bien que le blond serait en froid avec le vizard, sachant qu'elle allait devoir essuyait la vengeance de son capitaine pour leur petite affaire de la veille, sachant qu'ils devaient annoncer sa grossesse aux anciens du clan Kuchiki.

\- Kira est un grand garçon Rangiku, il saura y faire face.

\- Il menace de s'effondrer à chaque fois depuis la Guerre Byakuya, soupira-t-elle en le regardant s'asseoir près d'elle. Son système immunitaire ne tourne plus qu'à 40%. La moindre maladie environnante, il l'attrape. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir succomber comme le Capitaine Ukitake autrefois.

\- Il est fort et il est soutenu par ses amis, tout ira bien pour lui, assura-t-il. Et bien que ça m'horripile de le dire, Mayuri a fait du bon travail, ses jours ne sont plus comptés depuis une décennie. Il survivra à ça.

\- J'espère.

Ils finirent par rejoindre leurs divisions après une dernière étreinte. La jeune femme décida de faire un détour par la Troisième pour s'enquérir de l'état de son ami. En arrivant, elle fut étonnée d'y trouver les officiers de la Deuxième et de la Neuvième. Elle en grimaça, forçant le passage pour venir se placer aux côtés du blond. Ce dernier l'observa faire sans rien dire, comprenant l'inquiétude qui l'assiégeait à la vision du couple Hisagi dans son bureau, surtout après les aveux qu'il lui avait fait le matin même.

Le brun souhaita savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici, mais au regard qu'elle lui lança, il sut pourquoi. Il aurait dû se douter que son ami avait cherché de l'aide quelque part. Baissant les yeux devant la colère de la rousse, il s'en voulut de ne pas savoir contrôler ses agissements lorsque son hollow prenait possession de son corps.

\- Kira, commença la brune, je te présente mes excuses. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui permettre de faire cela.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez autoriser votre mari à vous tromper, gronda-t-il, acerbe. Je- Dégagez, j'en ai assez entendu. Et n'oubliez pas de dire à votre fils que son père est un enfoiré.

\- Excuse-moi Izuru, le supplia le tatoué en quittant la pièce.

Une fois seuls, la jeune femme offrit à son ami de partager une coupelle de saké, avant de se raviser vers un thé. Il accepta le saké, préférant ne pas argumenter. Elle par contre hésita à en prendre une, de par sa nouvelle condition, mais finit par y tremper ses lèvres, arguant que ce n'était pas cela qui achèverait le bébé.

\- Où as-tu passé le restant de la nuit ?

\- Chez Kensei, dit-il abruptement, avant de relever la tête vers elle, les yeux exorbités d'effroi. Enfin, je veux dire…

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Izuru, je ne te juge pas. Je suis heureuse pour toi.

\- Merci.

Une fois certaine qu'il n'irait pas commettre de bévue ou autre, elle le laissa aux bons soins du Capitaine Ôtoribashi pour la journée, lui promettant de revenir le soir même. Elle savait que le vizard, sous ses airs d'homme raffiné, étant un fier guerrier qui ferait tout pour protéger sa famille. Et Izuru, de par sa place de vice-capitaine au sein de la Troisième division, faisait partie de cette famille.

En arrivant au bureau, elle ne fut pas accueillie par son supérieur. Elle trouva cela étrange mais ne put rien faire sinon travailler. Depuis sa mise en relation avec le noble, elle ne rechignait plus à faire les papiers, trouvant un amusement en cela. Néanmoins, elle préférait s'occuper du recrutement de la division que de sa comptabilité. Les chiffres et elle ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Et elle savait que son capitaine aimait traiter cela personnellement, aussi, laissa-t-elle de côté le dossier sur le budget pour se plonger dans les candidatures en attentes.

Toshirô Hitsugaya ne se présenta pas au bureau de la matinée. Elle avait pourtant reçu la visite de Nanao qui lui avait assuré qu'il allait bien lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés à l'aube. Inquiète, elle décida de partir à sa recherche, confiant les rênes de la division au troisième siège. Après une brève investigation, elle apprit de la voix du Commandant que son capitaine était parti, sur son ordre, dans le Monde des humains. Ce n'était pas une mission mais le plus âgé l'avait fait passer comme tel. Et il avait envoyé son cadet car il ne pouvait pas se déplacer lui-même au risque d'éveiller les soupçons.

Ainsi, officiellement, le Capitaine Hitsugaya était parti à la rencontre de l'ancien capitaine de la Dixième division, son ancien supérieur, Isshin Kurosaki. Officieusement, il était parti récupérer une commande faite par Shunsui Kyoraku.

Elle retourna donc au bureau pour finir ses tâches administratives. Elle n'était rassurée que sur un seul point : il était parti de son plein gré. Par contre, elle craignait que la 'commande' ne soit encore une des créations bizarres de par Kisuke Urahara. Enfin, elle ne voulut même pas savoir ce que pouvait être cette chose.

En réalité, la 'commande' n'était qu'un simple bijou que le noble Commandant offrirait à sa seconde pour son anniversaire qui arriverait la semaine suivante. Cela, l'albinos l'avait de suite compris, pas la rousse. Il lui devait bien ça, après lui avoir rendu son zanpakuto, bien qu'il le garde tout de même par sécurité. Le brun était heureux de voir que la malédiction des Ise ne s'était pas abattue sur le jeune Toshirô Hitsugaya. Lui malheureusement avait vu son grand frère mourir pour s'être entiché d'une Ise. Peut-être était-ce grâce à son sang mélangé d'Ukitake et d'Aizen.

* * *

_La suite se trouve en part 6._

_MariieFBLM_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : identique aux chapitres précédents.

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Byakuya Kuchiki a basculé, part 6 / 9**_

Elle tremblait de peur devant la vision du corps allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital. « Ça recommence », se disait-elle, fixant son compagnon alité et inconscient. Enceinte de huit mois désormais, elle priait chaque jour pour ne pas le perdre, pour que leur enfant connaisse son père. Elle ne pourrait pas survivre sans lui, il lui avait tant apporté en trois ans.

Il avait encaissé la même attaque, avait reçu la même blessure au même endroit, comme si l'arrancar qui l'avait touché souhaitait s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

Lorsqu'elle avait su qu'il repartait en expédition dans le Hueco Mundo, elle n'avait pas voulu, lui rappelant ce qui lui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il s'y était rendu. Il lui avait juré de faire attention, de surveiller ses arrières. Il lui avait promis de rentré sain et sauf. Et ce ne fut pas le cas. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Renji traverser le senkaimon avec le corps de son capitaine dans les bras, elle avait hurlé d'horreur, incapable de retenir ses sanglots. Isane l'avait de suite pris en charge, recommençant un travail qu'elle aurait aimé ne plus avoir à faire.

Kiyone s'était occupé d'elle, la rassurant, lui précisant que sa sœur avait réussi une fois cette chirurgie, et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter qu'elle la réussisse une seconde fois. Et elle y était parvenue. Seulement, après un nouveau scanner cérébral, le Capitaine Kotetsu avait convoqué une assemblée en urgence.

_\- Il va bien, commença-t-elle pour retirer le poids qui pesait sur la conscience de ses homologues. Malheureusement, comme je l'avais dit la première fois, la substance altère certaines parties de son cerveau. Ses sensations avaient été exacerbé jusqu'à atteindre un niveau encore inconnu pour l'être vivant. Je crains qu'avec une seconde salve, son cerveau ne soit pas en mesure de survivre à un tel déferlement de sensation._

_\- Il n'y a pas moyen d'éliminer la substance d'une quelconque manière ?_

_\- Nous n'y sommes pas parvenus la première fois, et malgré toutes nos recherches, nous n'avons pas trouvé de solutions à ce problème._

_\- Et l'arrancar ? demanda le Commandant._

_\- Le Vice-capitaine Abarai l'a abattu avant que nous ne puissions le capturer, grinça le capitaine de la Dixième devant les instincts hargneux du rouge._

_Chacun serrait les poings de rage, alors que la sœur du blessé ne retenait pas ses larmes. Par deux fois un arrancar se jouait d'un capitaine, par deux fois la vie de ce dernier ne tenait qu'à un fil, et ils n'avaient plus qu'à croire en la force de l'esprit du noble pour combattre ses propres ressentiments._

_Le capitaine Kurotsuchi ne dit rien cette fois-ci, lui-même inquiet par le sort de son collègue. Et bien qu'il eût dû mal à l'admettre, il appréciait leurs joutes verbales, cela lui montrait que le noble le considérait autrement que par ses capacités dénuées de sens moral. Plus comme un rival, ou du moins un adversaire de taille. Pourtant, jamais ils en étaient venus à un réel affrontement au zanpakuto, préférant de loin une conversation parsemée d'insultes réfléchies._

_\- Combien ? exigea Kenpachi, surprenant tout le monde par son intervention._

_\- Une chance sur cinquante._

_\- Il faut l'annoncer à Matsumoto._

_\- Je m'en occupe Toshirô, l'avertit Kyoraku. C'est à moi de le faire._

_Il clôtura la réunion d'un geste de la main, alors qu'il prenait aussitôt la direction de l'hôpital de la Quatrième division où il savait y trouver la rousse. Et elle y était, assise près du lit, les yeux fixant le visage pâle mais serein du brun. S'excusant auprès d'elle, il demanda à lui parler, précisant qu'il ne voulait pas la perturber d'avantages en parlant devant le patient inconscient._

_\- Son scanner n'est pas bon Rangiku, lui dit-il tristement. La première fois, il a dû lutter pour survivre à la substance. Cette fois-ci, avec cette double dose, ça relèverait du miracle qu'il revienne-_

_\- Taisez-vous ! Il va se réveiller !_

_\- Je l'espère aussi, mais tu dois te faire à l'idée qu'il-_

_\- Arrêtez, s'il vous plait... sanglota la jeune femme, s'appuyant au mur voisin pour ne pas vaciller. Ne le dîtes pas…_

_\- Nous serons là, toujours._

_Il la prit brièvement dans ses bras, avant de la reconduire dans la pièce. Puis il alla voir la cadette Kotetsu pour lui demander de prendre soin de la future mère et de l'enfant à naître, craignant que ce surplus d'émotion ne nuise à leur santé._

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était dans le coma, et comme la première fois, il ne montrait aucun signe de réminiscence ou de réveil. La rousse venait tous les jours et restait le temps qu'il fallait, parlant, pleurant, puis elle rentrait le soir, se couchant dans le lit du noble, alors que son odeur avait quitté l'oreiller depuis longtemps. Et elle pleurait de nouveau. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie d'elle. Elle détestait le destin pour la faire souffrir encore de cette manière. Elle avait eu du mal à se relever de la mort de Gin, et maintenant on la mettait en face de déclin inévitable de son compagnon. La vie était réellement injuste envers elle.

Une vie pour une vie, lui avait-on toujours dit. Elle n'avait jamais voulu croire ce dicton sinistre. Mais il était bien question de cela. Elle allait perdre son amour pour qu'en échange elle puisse donner naissance à son fils. Caressant distraitement son ventre, elle vint s'agenouiller près du lit pour faire une prière. Elle espérait que le Roi Spirituel l'entendrait et lui viendrait en aide. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Après une nouvelle nuit agitée, elle retourna au chevet de son compagnon, persuadée que sa présence l'aiderait à retrouver la lumière. Elle essaya de sourire à Isane, mais ses lèvres furent incapables de montrer ne serait-ce qu'autre chose que de la peine. L'argentée lui en offrit un en retour qui se voulut chaleureux. Elle n'aimait pas les savoir tous défaitistes. Byakuya Kuchiki se réveillerait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Une femme et un enfant l'attendait, il ne pouvait pas décemment les abandonner.

Poussant la porte de la chambre un peu brusquement, celle-ci claqua contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Soupirant, elle la referma derrière elle, tandis que son regard se posait sur le lit. Lit qui se révéla être vide.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici Vice-capitaine Matsumoto ?

\- Byakuya… soupira-t-elle de bonheur, les larmes lui apparaissant aussitôt au coin des yeux.

Elle ne se formalisa pas des questions du noble pour l'enlacer fortement, posant sa tête sur son buste pour s'assurer que son cœur battait à un rythme régulier. Il la repoussa doucement, tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte. Mais lorsqu'il la vit approcher son visage du sien, il s'immobilisa.

\- Que faîtes-vous ? dit-il d'une voix plate, avant que leurs deux bouches ne soient unies par la volonté de la jeune femme. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir fait des avances d'un quelconque genre pour que vous en veniez à faire cela.

\- Je… s'étrangla-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit alors sur le Capitaine Kotetsu qui fut d'autant plus surprise par le visage affolé de son amie que par la vision du noble éveillé et debout sur ses jambes. Elle s'approcha alors pour s'enquérir de l'état de son patient.

\- Isane, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! s'énerva la rousse en s'avançant vers elle, menaçante.

\- De quoi parles-tu Rangiku ?

\- Il n'a plus de souvenirs ! Il… il m'a oublié, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Ce n'est peut-être que passager, voulut la rassurer le médecin.

\- J'espère pour toi.

La future mère sortit de la pièce tandis que l'argentée invitait le noble à se rasseoir sur le bord du lit afin qu'elle puisse l'ausculter. Son rythme cardiaque était stable et constant, tout comme sa respiration. Ses réflexes physiques étaient bons. Elle lui fit une prise de sang qu'elle enverrait au laboratoire, puis elle programma un autre scanner cérébral pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Durant son check up, le brun n'avait cessé de l'observer, curieux quant aux propos qu'elles avaient tenu quelques minutes plus tôt, avant que le Vice-capitaine Matsumoto ne s'en aille prématurément après lui avoir reproché quelque chose qu'elle aurait apparemment fait. Il avait bien vu le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme, mais n'avait rien dit. Pourtant, le geste qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire envers sa personne le taraudait. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu faire cela ?

\- Capitaine Kotetsu, pourquoi ces réactions de la part de Matsumoto ?

\- Alors vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? l'interrogea-t-elle, cherchant à comprendre la situation.

\- Je me souviens très bien de l'attaque, de la douleur. Je me suis écroulé par terre. Je l'ai vu s'approcher de moi, sans doute venait-elle s'enquérir de mon état. Puis j'ai dû sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Et vous n'avez pas remarqué quelques choses de différent ?

Le regard plongé dans le vide, il fouilla son esprit à la recherche d'une indication, d'une réponse. Il releva soudainement la tête vers elle.

\- Elle n'était pas enceinte cette fois-là, lui dit-elle pour appuyer l'idée qui s'était formée dans sa tête.

\- Je ne suis quand même pas resté inconscient tout ce temps ?

\- Vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant cinq semaines, Capitaine Kuchiki. Ce souvenir que vous me décrivez a eu lieu il y a trois ans, lors de votre première attaque.

\- Vous dîtes que j'ai oublié trois ans de ma vie ? posa-t-il avec intérêt.

\- Il semblerait bien, mais ça n'est peut-être pas permanent, d'où la nécessité de refaire un scanner.

Il encaissa avec difficulté le fait d'avoir perdu la mémoire sur une si longue période. Il pouvait se passer beaucoup de choses en trois années. Comment allait Rukia ? Et Ichika ? Surtout, qu'avait-il pu oublier qui n'en vienne à blesser une femme enceinte qu'il n'a jamais considérée autrement que comme le vice-capitaine de la Dixième division ?

\- Et pour Matsumoto ?

\- Vous êtes ensemble, lui annonça-t-elle dans détour. L'enfant qu'elle porte est le vôtre, Capitaine Kuchiki.

\- C'est… surprenant, dit-il avec incrédulité.

\- Ça l'a été pour nous aussi, mais nous nous y sommes fait.

Elle lui relata alors en quelques phrases les faits marquants des trois dernières années, n'omettant que les informations qui ne le concernaient pas directement. Sa première attaque, la substance ayant exacerbés ses sensations. Le nouveau Byakuya Kuchiki amical et curieux. Le désir qu'il eût aussitôt ressenti pour la rousse à son réveil, leur mise en couple quelques mois ensuite. Leur proximité touchante, puis l'annonce de la grossesse de la jeune femme. Jusqu'à son départ en mission il y a un peu plus d'un mois conduisant à la deuxième attaque.

Elle vit plusieurs expressions passer sur son visage, certaine qu'il essaya de ne pas trop montrer, d'autres qu'il ne put retenir. Puis elle lui expliqua ce qu'il en était de son état de santé, les faibles possibilités de le voir se réveiller un jour, et tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Son cerveau venait de subir un second assaut de la substance agressive et il allait parfaitement bien. C'était inimaginable.

\- Suivez-moi, l'invita-t-elle dans un sourire en lui tendant un kosode. Nous allons faire ce scanner dès maintenant. Ainsi, nous serons fixés.

Silencieux, il se vêtit du vêtement puis quitta la chambre à sa suite, arpentant les allées du Seireitei en direction de la Douzième. Il fut salué par plusieurs personnes, dont les capitaines des Cinquième et Neuvième divisions qui furent heureux de le voir sur ses jambes. Puis, arrivant aux abords du Bureau Technique de Développement, il fut parcouru d'un frisson désagréable qu'il crut avoir déjà ressenti une fois.

Pénétrant dans le bâtiment, il comprit d'où lui venait se pressentiment lorsqu'il vit le scientifique et la brute de la Onzième dans la même pièce. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène, il en était certain. Grimaçant à leur vision, il avança derrière Kotetsu, sa pression spirituelle fluctuant instinctivement.

\- Kuchiki ?! s'étrangla Kurotsuchi devant l'apparition du noble.

\- Hey Princesse, bon retour parmi nous.

Devant ses yeux purs, le brun vit la brute se pencher vers le médecin pour l'embrasser. Secouant la tête, espérant avoir imaginé cela, il fut sidéré de voir que ce ne fut pas le cas. Zaraki et Kotetsu ? Enfin, qui était-il pour juger, il sortait bien avec Rangiku Matsumoto. C'était invraisemblable. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire cela non plus. La femme la plus volage de toute la Soul Society ? Lui avait-elle tendu un quelconque piège dans lequel il était bêtement tombé, incapable de contrôler ses nouvelles émotions ?

L'argentée le fit installer sur la table de l'appareil, sa tête bientôt inondée de lumière. Cela aussi il l'avait déjà ressenti. Une fois de nouveau sur ses pieds, il observa les images à l'écran, intrigué. Il y avait de la couleur mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles signifiaient.

\- Je vois, fit la jeune femme devant le résultat obtenu. En bleu, il s'agit de la dopamine, neurotransmetteur accentuant l'envie et le bonheur. Elle est présente en quantité normale, loin de l'abondance de votre dernier scanner. Aucune trace de testostérone non plus. Vos hormones semblent avoir retrouvé leur dosage habituel.

\- Et cette tache sombre ? s'intéressa-t-il en indiquant une zone foncée sur l'une des images.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit la conséquence. L'hippocampe, berceau de la mémoire. Voilà pourquoi vous ne vous souvenez pas des trois dernières années, la substance a dû s'attaquer directement au noyau.

\- Est-ce définitif ?

\- Je pourrais remédier à cela, intervint le scientifique.

\- Et te laisser toucher à mon cerveau, non merci.

\- Capitaine Kuchiki, vous devriez envisager la solution du Capitaine Kurotsuchi, souleva Isane en se tournant vers lui. J'ai participé aux recherches sur le médicament, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Prenant un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, il chercha à savoir s'il pouvait faire confiance aux produits que fabriquait le scientifique. Quand bien même le Capitaine Kotetsu ait participé à l'élaboration de ce médicament, qui ne lui disait pas qu'il altérerait son état physique ou mental.

\- Quels sont les effets secondaires du médicament ? A-t-il au moins été testé ?

\- C'est expérimental, précisa la jeune femme, donc non il n'a pas encore été testé et nous n'en connaissons pas encore les effets indésirables.

\- C'est ça ou tu pries le Roi Spirituel de retrouver tes souvenirs.

\- Es-tu en train de me contraindre Mayuri ? releva-t-il d'un ton froid.

\- Accepte Byakuya, t'es pas une mauviette.

Sur les 'sages' paroles du capitaine Zaraki, le brun consentit à devenir le patient zéro pour cet essai clinique, quand bien même les risques encourus lui étaient inconnus. Le scientifique lui tendit alors une feuille qu'il se saisit sans comprendre. Avant qu'il n'en lise l'intitulé. _Attestation de décharge de responsabilité_. Il leva les yeux vers l'autre mais ce dernier se justifia simplement qu'il ne souhaitait pas être responsable des effets secondaires pouvant possiblement l'affecter. Kotetsu à sa droite ne dit rien. Soupirant, il attrapa le crayon tendu pour signer le papier.

Son consentement obtenu, le scientifique s'éloigna un instant pour revenir avec une petite bombonne contenant des gélules de couleur ocre. Il lui précisa alors qu'il devait en prendre une à chaque repas et devait notifier par écrit s'il ressentait le moindre changement, positif ou négatif. Le brun n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de tenir un carnet de bord, mais il acquiesça tout de même, souhaitant retrouver ses souvenirs envolés.

Une fois le médicament en main, il ressortit du bâtiment accompagné d'Isane. Elle se tourna finalement vers lui.

\- Vous devriez parler avec Rangiku. Et votre zanpakuto.

\- Vous m'avez déjà dit cela, dit-il simplement à l'entente de sa phrase.

\- Vous vous en souvenez ?

\- Je me souviens avoir chassé Kenpachi de la Douzième avec ma pression spirituelle.

\- C'est une bonne chose, ça veut dire que la substance n'a endommagé que partiellement votre hippocampe, lui expliqua le médecin. Le médicament devrait seulement vous aider à retrouver vos souvenirs plus rapidement.

\- Bien. Faîtes-la venir à mon bureau dans dix minutes.

Il disparut dans un shunpo, sans doute en direction de son manoir pour se changer. Souriant, elle s'en retourna à sa division, s'arrêtant à la Dixième pour transmettre le message.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de sa chambre, inspirant le parfum féminin flottant dans la pièce. Elle était venue récemment ici, et fréquemment. Comment pourrait-il le lui reprocher ? Il n'avait que peu de souvenir, et pourtant, c'était bien lui qui avait initié leur relation, elle n'avait fait qu'y plonger à pieds joints. Après la disparition d'Ichimaru, elle avait eu besoin de se consacrer entièrement à une relation qui lui maintiendrait la tête hors de l'eau, et il était arrivé au moment opportun.

S'avançant vers son armoire, il ne fut pas étonné de voir que les vêtements de la jeune femme prenaient plus de place que les siens. S'ils sortaient ensemble depuis bientôt trois ans, il était normal qu'elle ait emménagé chez lui. Il s'assit un instant sur le lit pour contempler le berceau placé devant la fenêtre. Elle était enceinte. Il ne put retenir une grimace. Oublier trois ans de sa vie pour apprendre qu'on allait être père, il y a de quoi effrayer. Tout comme il se doutait bien que la jeune femme ne devait pas être au mieux de sa forme, pas après que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne la repousse si brusquement le matin de son réveil.

Jamais il ne la laisserait assumer seule l'enfant qu'ils avaient conçu à deux. Il était peut-être redevenu l'être insensible et froid qu'il avait été pendant plus d'un siècle, il n'en était pas pour autant un lâche. Soufflant longuement pour retrouver ses esprits, il se releva, attrapa un shihakusho dans l'armoire et s'habilla. Puis il regagna sa division, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge mural.

* * *

_Nouveau bouleversement dans cette partie, veuillez me pardonner._

_MariieFBLM_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : identique aux chapitres précédents.

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Byakuya Kuchiki a basculé, part 7 / 9**_

En entrant dans le bureau, il vit qu'elle l'attendait déjà, discutant avec son vice-capitaine.

\- Renji, je vais te demander de nous laisser un moment.

\- Très bien Capitaine, fit-il en se levant. Content de vous revoir sur pieds.

Une fois le rouge parti, le noble se tourna vers elle, l'observant silencieusement.

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir des trois dernières années, commença-t-il. Tout du moins, ils commencent à me revenir par petites vagues. Je vais suivre un traitement qui devrait m'aider à recouvrer la mémoire plus rapidement.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

\- Mon réveil, ma pression spirituelle incontrôlable, les sensations amplifiées, vo- ta venue, se corrigea-t-il volontairement, la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, la discussion qui la suivit. Et le scanner à la Douzième. Je… je ne pourrais pas redevenir celui que tu as connu pendant ces trois années. Je peux faire des efforts mais je serais incapable de t'offrir à nouveaux toutes ces paroles.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ces paroles, j'ai besoin de toi Byakuya, lui confessa-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je t'avais mis en garde, et tu m'avais promis de revenir entier. Et comment es-tu revenu ? Dans les bras Renji, avec la même blessure à l'arrière du crâne. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Quand je me suis réveillée, deux jours après, et que Kiyone m'a dit que j'aurais pu perdre le bébé, j'ai eu peur d'avoir tout perdu, toi puis notre fils. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

\- J'en suis désolé, sincèrement.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas regretter ses erreurs puisqu'il n'en avait pas encore souvenir. Il savait qu'inconsciemment il lui avait fait du mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le lui reprocher sous prétexte qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Il avait certainement fauté à un moment mais il ne pouvait pas le déterminer pour l'instant. Il aurait sans doute besoin de sa pleine mémoire pour se faire pardonner cette erreur.

\- Tu peux continuer à utiliser le manoir à ta guise, mais il me faudra un temps d'adaptation. Je te laisserais ma chambre.

\- Je ne peux pas dormir seule. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, sourit-elle devant le regard dubitatif du noble, je ne te mens pas. Je fais des crises de panique depuis la mort de Gin.

\- Très bien, accorda-t-il.

Il avait un peu l'impression qu'elle lui forçait la main, mais étrangement ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il savait qu'il l'avait aimé pendant trois longues années, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de vouloir garder cette proximité entre eux. Même s'il avait oublié ses sentiments et leur relation, ce n'était pas le cas pour elle, et supporter la distance ne devait pas être aisé, surtout lorsque l'on sait que les hormones d'une femme enceinte la travaillaient énormément.

Il ne put la quitter des yeux, admettant que la grossesse la rendait plus lumineuse. Avait-il eu le droit de mériter une telle femme ? Il voulait bien croire avoir succombé à son sourire et à son charme, mais elle n'avait rien de plus qu'une autre. Alors pourquoi avait-il ressenti ce soudain désir pour elle et pas une autre ? L'avait-il toujours trouvée intrigante auparavant et son cerveau avait alors décidé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas 'juste intrigante' mais bien plus ? Lui-même n'avait su définir la provenance de ce sentiment, mais une chose avait été certaine, il avait été incapable de lui résister.

Tout comme à l'instant, à fixer ses lèvres avec tant d'intérêt. Il aurait été bien incapable de la repousser si elle avait tenté la moindre chose sur lui. Et cela, elle ne manqua pas de le remarquer, admirant sans retenu cette lueur équivoque dans les iris orageuses du brun. Éprouvait-il encore du désir pour elle, même après avoir oublié leur relation si particulière ?

Satisfaite de cela, pour ne pas dire comblée, elle se leva du fauteuil, venant contourner le bureau du noble pour se positionner à sa droite. Bien qu'il ne la quittât pas des yeux, il ne fit rien quant à leur nouvelle promiscuité, ni pour chasser cette main qui vint se glisser dans sa nuque, caressant doucement cette longue cicatrice encore boursouflée.

\- Je t'aime Byakuya, souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, maintenant de ses deux mains son visage incliné vers le sien pour qu'il ne se détourne pas du baiser.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il à son tour alors que leurs lèvres s'unissaient.

Il se laissa dominer par la situation, la langue de la jeune femme dansant langoureusement contre la sienne. La tendresse qu'elle employa le fit littéralement fondre. Il ne voulait pas que l'échange prenne fin, il voulait encore goûter à cette bouche exquise. Il avait l'impression de retrouver ses marques, comme si elle était la clé qui renfermait ses souvenirs. Mais elle finit par s'écarter de lui, le laissant pantelant d'un tel baiser partagé.

\- Je vais te laisser travailler, lui sourit-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte.

\- Rangiku, l'appela-t-il alors, se remémorant la texture que prenait son prénom sur sa langue. Merci.

Et elle sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses maigres souvenirs. L'empreinte des lèvres de la jeune femme encore imprimé sur les siennes, il se maudit.

Secouant vivement la tête pour retrouver contenance, il se plongea corps et âme dans le travail, relisant parfois plusieurs fois le même document, encore distrait par leur échange. Grattant le papier, chiffonnant les feuilles volantes, il tentait de faire le vide pour se concentrer exclusivement sur l'essentiel. Malheureusement, à chacune de ses nombreuses tentatives, une sourde douleur lui martelait le crâne. Et l'instant d'après, une image fugace traversait son esprit. Un souvenir. Il dû faire quelques efforts pour le repasser en boucle et l'ancrer dans sa mémoire.

Une grimace imperceptible se dessina sur ses traits alors qu'il relatait les différents changements opérés sur le petit calepin alloué à l'expérience qu'il était devenu. Il n'avait pour l'instant pris qu'une seule gélule et pourtant, le simple fait de rédiger ses impressions sur un bout de papier l'agaçait déjà prodigieusement. Qu'en serait-il si un souvenir lui revenait alors qu'il marchait dans la rue ? Ou bien qu'il se trouvât être en réunion ? Aucune chance qu'il ne s'interrompe pour noter ses ressentiments.

Levant les yeux, il remarqua alors que le jour déclinait. L'hiver arrivait rapidement sur la Soul Society, recouvrant la vie de ses longues nuits froides et silencieuses. Renji était déjà parti rejoindre sa famille. Il reposa son crayon et décida de rentrer. La journée fut longue et harassante, inutile de la rallonger davantage. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il s'éloigna de la division sans un regard en arrière.

Il fut de suite accueillie par les serviteurs du manoir, l'un d'eux lui indiquant que le repas lui serait servi dans le salon d'ici une poignée de minutes. Le remerciant, il les congédia tous pour la nuit.

\- Maître Byakuya, l'appela une femme d'âge mûr alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, Rangiku-sama est déjà couchée.

\- Merci Kohana, tu peux disposer.

\- Bonne nuit Maître.

Ainsi, alors qu'il avait passé son après-midi le nez dans les dossiers du Gotei, la réalité revenait le frapper de plein fouet. Balayant ses incertitudes d'un geste, il s'avança dans le couloir pour rejoindre le salon, son estomac criant famine. Il fut parcouru d'un spasme désagréable en chemin, se retenant au mur voisin pour ne pas s'effondrer sur lui-même. Il demeura étourdi pendant plusieurs minutes, comprenant qu'un nouveau souvenir venait de se révéler à lui. Et la teneur de ce souvenir ne pouvait point le maintenir sur ses deux jambes, aux vues de son descriptif croustillant. Il finit par se redresser pour reprendre sa route. Il n'avait plus faim.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, il marqua un arrêt devant la forme allongée sur le lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'au cou. Comment pouvait-il rester stoïque devant ce spectacle après avoir revu les images d'un tel souvenir ? Un soupir lui échappa. Cette femme lui avait lancé un sort qu'il ne parvenait pas à conjurer, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il ouvrit l'armoire en bois, y saisissant un yukata, avant de disparaître dans la pièce attenante.

Il se glissa finalement sous les draps, s'allongeant sur le dos. Un mouvement sur sa droite et le corps de la jeune femme se retrouvait blotti contre le sien. Il manqua de s'étrangler au doux contact de sa peau dénudée. Cette femme finirait par le posséder. Il se permit un regard vers elle, rencontrant alors les deux orbes azurés de la rousse.

\- Tu m'en veux pour le baiser ? lui murmura-t-elle alors pour briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

\- J'ai encore du mal avec tout ça… nous deux, soupira-t-il finalement, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, cherchant les mots les plus adaptés. Je sais que je vais te faire du mal, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne suis plus celui que tu as-

\- Tu as peur Byakuya, c'est compréhensible. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer comme tu as pu le faire durant trois ans. Je veux simplement que tu saches que nous sommes là, moi et le petit diable dans mon ventre. Prends ton temps, nous saurons attendre.

\- En es-tu certaine ? fit-il en se tournant vers elle. J'ai déjà vécu cela, quand Hisana est tombée malade. Et malgré tous mes efforts, elle est partie.

\- Byakuya, je ne vais pas partir. Je t'aime, quand bien même tu en doutes et je le comprends. Je t'aimerai encore demain, et les jours suivants, lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner.

Elle lui saisit la main avec fermeté pour amener sa paume contre son ventre arrondi. Elle fut parcourue d'un long frisson, au même titre que le noble. Plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait plus touché, si l'on ne comptait pas le baiser échangé dans la matinée, alors ce simple contact la ravissait au plus haut point. Inconsciemment, la main se déplaça d'elle-même sur la peau tendue, lui soutirant un soupir de bien-être. Le touché, couplé à leur proximité, faisait doucement monter l'excitation en elle. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la combler comme il le faisait habituellement avant son accident. Pourtant, elle était heureuse qu'il n'ait pas brusquement retiré sa main au contact de sa peau.

Les doigts du noble glissèrent lentement sur l'épiderme, dansant sur le haut du ventre, choyant les côtés, comme s'ils étaient dotés d'une conscience.

\- Je vais être père, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu seras un formidable père en comparaison de la mère que je serais.

Elle étouffa un gloussement à sa propre remarque. Le brun replongea alors son regard dans le sien, esquissant un faible sourire. Sur ce point, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois s'occuper des jumeaux Hitsugaya, elle n'était pas la plus à même d'élever des enfants. Mais lorsqu'il serait question du sien, ce sera une autre histoire. Il était persuadé qu'elle serait la meilleure des mères pour leur enfant, il ne pourrait en être autrement.

Elle se redressa soudainement dans le lit, la couverture ne dissimulant alors plus grand-chose. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, remarquant plutôt la grimace de douleur qui se dessinait sur son visage, alors qu'elle se tenait le ventre à deux mains.

\- Je viens de perdre les eaux, gémit-elle.

\- D-déjà ?

\- Je ne contrôle pas ses choses-là Byakuya.

Elle se leva lentement, attrapant le yukata qui prônait sur la chaise près du lit pour l'enfiler. Le noble l'observait faire sans bouger, incapable de raisonner convenablement depuis sa dernière annonce. Il contempla un instant la large trace humide sur les draps. Elle était sur le point d'accoucher et il ne savait pas quoi faire du tout. Il réagit enfin lorsqu'elle disparut derrière la porte de la chambre, arpentant le couloir d'une démarche assurée mais ralenti.

Il se décida à la rattraper, lui offrant son aide, sachant très bien où elle se rendait. Se fustigeant pour ses doutes et ses peurs nouvelles, il héla au passage une servante pour lui demander de changer la literie de sa chambre, tandis que la femme interpelée leur offrait un large sourire conquit.

Quittant le domaine, la rousse refusa aussitôt d'être conduite à la Quatrième division à grand renforts de shunpo, arguant que son col s'ouvrirait plus facilement avec un peu d'exercice. Ne comprenant pas toujours les propos tenus par la jeune femme, il lui permit de se reposer sur lui pour avancer à son rythme jusqu'à destination. À plusieurs reprises, la jeune femme dû étouffer un hurlement de douleur causé par une contraction. Le brun le ressentit également à travers la main broyée qu'elle tenait, retenant une grimace.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plus de vingt minutes avant d'être reçus par le Vice-capitaine Kotetsu, de garde ce soir-là.

\- Kiyone, j'ai perdu les eaux, l'avertit aussitôt Matsumoto en l'apercevant.

\- Suivez-moi, leur répondit-elle, je vais t'installer dans une chambre et vérifier l'avancement du travail.

Le brun blêmit devant l'échange des deux femmes. Chaque minute qui passait le rapprochait un peu plus de la paternité. Immédiatement, la plus jeune chassa le noble pour opérer. Il resta près de la porte, silencieux, écoutant. Le matin-même, il émergeait d'un long coma qui a eu pour conséquence de le priver de ses souvenirs sur les trois dernières années, et le soir-même, sa compagne durant ses trois dernières années allait accoucher de leur premier enfant. Curieusement, un fin sourire se peignit sur son visage.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant passer le médecin.

\- Le col est entièrement ouvert Capitaine, lui indiqua-t-elle. Ce qui signifie que Rangiku va bientôt mettre au monde votre fils. Vous pouvez aller la voir, elle va avoir besoin de vous et de vos encouragements. Je reviens d'ici dix minutes.

Eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'un nouvel hurlement déchira l'espace-temps. Soupirant, il rejoignit la rousse, alors qu'elle le fixait de ses yeux embués de larmes. Il s'approcha doucement, et sa main fut de suite attrapée et maltraitée. Nouveau cri de douleur. Comptant silencieusement, il déduisit aisément que les contractions se rapprochaient, éloignées désormais de deux à trois minutes tout au plus. Il lui murmura quelques paroles rassurantes mais elle les effaça derrière un autre hurlement.

Lorsque Kiyone revint dans la chambre accompagnée d'un autre membre de la division, le noble comprit au visage que les deux femmes arboraient qu'il était grand temps que cet enfant voit le jour. Tout se déroula alors très vite, mais il eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Outre la douleur lui vrillant la main, alors que l'autre essuyait régulièrement le front perlant de sueur de Matsumoto, il ne perçut que quelques bribes de mots utilisés par le lieutenant pour guider la jeune femme.

Encore quelques poussées et un hurlement retentit bruyamment dans la pièce. Le noble revint aussitôt à lui à l'entente des geignements du nourrisson tout juste né.

\- C'est un garçon, mais ça vous le saviez déjà, sourit la blonde en tendant à la jeune mère son enfant, empaqueté dans une couverture. 3,340 kilogrammes pour 49,7 centimètres. Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ?

La rousse se tourna vers le brun, émerveillée, tandis que ce dernier avait le regard ancré sur son fils. Il essuya brièvement une larme qu'il espéra discrète mais il ne put retenir la seconde qui s'échoua dans le col de son yukata.

\- Ryō. Ryō Kuchiki.

Kiyone inscrivit alors les informations sur un fichier numérique : nom, sexe, date de naissance, heure de naissance, taille, poids validant ainsi l'acte de naissance de l'enfant. Puis elle se tourna vers son homologue pour lui demander d'apporter un berceau ainsi qu'un lit d'appoint pour le noble. Byakuya n'en dit rien, totalement enfermé dans une bulle hermétique où il demeurait seul avec Rangiku et leur fils. Il osa enfin caresser le visage du nourrisson du bout du doigt.

Il était si petit et si fragile. Levant les yeux vers la rousse, cette dernière les regardait avec un large sourire, heureuse de lire le bonheur sur les traits du noble. Une grimace déforma pourtant son visage. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas, sachant de quoi il en retournait, Isane l'ayant prévenu. Les souvenirs lui revenaient petit à petit, parfois avec plus de force que d'autres. Mais cela signifiait surtout qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Et même s'il lui avait dit ne pas être en mesure de redevenir celui qu'il avait été pendant trois ans, la rousse était persuadée de retrouver le Byakuya aimant dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

L'infirmier fut de retour en quelques minutes, poussant un berceau entièrement équipé dans la pièce. Il le fit installer auprès du lit de la jeune femme, proposant au noble d'y placer son fils pour que la jeune mère puisse se reposer un peu. Hésitant, Byakuya finit par prendre le nourrisson dans ses bras, lui prodiguant une longue caresse dans le dos, avant de déposer très doucement son 'fardeau' dans son lit, aidé des instructions de l'infirmier. Il détourna les yeux un instant du bébé pour voir le visage paisible et souriant de Matsumoto. Elle venait de s'assoupir.

\- Capitaine Kuchiki, je peux vous parler un instant ?

Il consentit à suivre le Vice-capitaine Kotetsu à l'extérieur après un dernier regard vers son fils. Une fois dans le couloir, la blonde le conduisit dans un bureau, certainement le sien. Elle saisit alors une feuille qu'elle lui tendit. _Reconnaissance de paternité_.

\- Je vais donc vous poser la question car c'est la procédure habituelle. Byakuya Kuchiki, reconnaissez-vous l'enfant Ryō, né ce jour à 22 heures 54, comme étant votre fils ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton clair.

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Signez ce document et l'acte de naissance sera officiellement établi. Je vous laisse l'immense privilège de l'annoncer autour de vous.

\- Votre humour est insipide, Vice-capitaine Kotetsu, déclara le noble d'un ton las devant le sourire conquit de la blonde.

Les papiers dûment remplis, le brun put dès lors retourner auprès de sa famille. Une fois n'est pas coutume, un nouveau souvenir vint le déstabiliser sur le chemin du retour, cette fois-ci avec plus d'ardeur que les précédents. S'asseyant quelques minutes sur un banc, il ferma les yeux pour revivre ce moment oublié.

* * *

_À peine « réveillé » que les choses s'enchaînent trop vite pour Byakuya._

_Merci à tous._

_MariieFBLM_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : identique aux chapitres précédents.

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Byakuya Kuchiki a basculé, part 8 / 9**_

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, assis sur ce banc, mais il voyait le jour apparaître derrière les fenêtres du bâtiment. Un nouveau mal de tête le gagna. Se frottant les tempes avec lenteur, il laissa échapper un long soupir. À cet instant, il détestait le fait d'avoir perdu la mémoire. Il avait l'impression de ne pas vraiment prendre conscience de la réalité. Il était père désormais, et pourtant, c'était comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, que ce n'était que secondaire. Les faits étaient pourtant là, mais l'idée de ne pas avoir souvenir de sa relation avec la rousse le rendait presque incapable de croire en la situation actuelle. Après tout, il avait toujours été froid et distant avec quiconque tenterait de l'approcher, comment aurait-il pu concevoir un enfant avec une femme dans ces circonstances ?

Surtout, question primordiale, comment avait-il pu permettre à la jeune femme de l'approcher si impunément sans lui faire subir préjudices ? Il connaissait maintenant la réponse à cette question. Ses souvenirs de cette époque s'arrêtaient pourtant durant leur quatrième mois de relation, juste après leur officialisation à l'ensemble du Gotei.

\- Hey Byakuya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? l'interpela une voix qu'il eut dû mal à reconnaître, avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers l'individu. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, tu veux en parler ?

\- 'En parler' Capitaine Hirako ? souffla-t-il d'un ton amer. Matsumoto vient d'accoucher et je n'ai pas souvenir de notre relation.

\- Oh. Félicitations alors, enfin… je présume que tu dois être heureux d'être père. J'aimerais bien l'être un jour moi aussi, mais faudrait-il avant que je trouve une femme qui veuille bien de moi, grinça le blond en s'installant à ses côtés. Nanao est mariée, Soifon est mariée, Isane est avec Kenpachi, sa sœur est avec Iba, Momo en pince pour Kotarô Ryuji, Lisa n'en parlons pas, ta sœur non plus, et toi t'as mis le grappin sur Rangiku.

\- Il n'y a donc que huit femmes dans la Soul Society, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

\- Y'aurait bien Yoruichi ou Kûkaku Shiba, fit-il d'un ton songeur et empli d'intérêt, mais-

\- Tu ne tiens donc si peu à la vie ?

Le blond gloussa face à cette remarque. Byakuya Kuchiki venait de faire une boutade. Il soupira à son tour. Il comprenait parfaitement les ressentiments du noble. Sa compagne, dont il avait oublié l'importance qu'elle avait eue à ses yeux, venait de donner naissance à leur fils, et pourtant, malgré toutes ces difficultés, il parvenait à garder la tête froide et à assumer son rôle de père. Jamais Shinji n'aurait pu en faire autant, même sous la torture.

En un sens, il l'enviait. Pas parce qu'il partageait la vie d'une sublime femme, mais bien parce qu'il réussissait toujours à rester maître de lui-même, peu importe la situation, qu'il soit un compagnon affectueux ou un noble et distant capitaine. Quand bien même il avait souvenir d'un Byakuya Kuchiki incapable de contrôler ses émotions, dans sa jeunesse ou suite à son premier accident, il était toujours le Capitaine de la Sixième division, sérieux et indétrônable. Il était certes son aînée, mais il ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville.

\- Tu mérites d'être heureux Byakuya, déclara finalement le vizard après quelques minutes silencieuses, attirant l'attention du brun sur lui, comme tu l'as été ces trois dernières années. Tu mérites l'amour qu'elle te porte. Tu la mérites plus que quiconque, c'est elle qui a fait de toi l'homme que tu es désormais.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu tout cela ?

\- Tu dois ouvrir les yeux Byakuya. Ta mémoire n'est rien d'autre qu'un livre que tu as volontairement fermé. Tu peux vivre sans tes souvenirs, mais crois-moi, tu ne pourras pas vivre sans _elle_.

Le blond se leva alors, lui répétant ses derniers mots avec insistance, avant de disparaître au bout du couloir. Le but recherché avait au moins été atteint, le noble n'aurait pas été capable de réfléchir à autre chose. 'Vivre sans elle'… sans Rangiku Matsumoto ? L'avait-il seulement envisagé ? Elle venait de mettre au monde leur fils, à quel moment aurait-il pu l'abandonner à son sort et renier son propre sang sans même le regretter ? Instinctivement, la colère le gagna.

De quoi Shinji Hirako se mêlait-il ? Espérait-il le voir sombrer dans une quelconque démence et profiter ainsi de sa faiblesse ? À moins qu'il n'ait déjà avancé ses premiers pions, le brun ne lui laisserait pas de possibilités de retraite. Jamais il ne permettrait à un individu, peu importe son rang dans la hiérarchie du Seireitei, de s'immiscer dans sa tête ou bien au cœur de sa famille.

Une nouvelle douleur l'accabla. Mais point d'images dans son esprit. Et il comprit.

En vérité, Shinji ne cherchait pas à lui nuire, il lui offrait les clés d'une renaissance.

Se redressant brusquement sur ses deux jambes, il rejoignit la chambre de la rousse en quelques foulées, ouvrant la porte doucement pour ne pas réveiller les deux occupants de la pièce. Il referma derrière lui avec autant de précaution, s'approchant du berceau. Le nourrisson dormait à poings fermés, littéralement. Un faible sourire naquit que ses lèvres, qu'il s'autorisa à conserver.

\- Tu es revenu, souffla la jeune femme d'une voix endormie en se redressant sur le matelas.

\- J'étais dans le couloir.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, alors qu'elle saisissait sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Elle réalisait enfin qu'ils étaient parents d'un petit garçon né la veille au soir. Elle était mère. Un sourire ourla sur ses fines lèvres, alors qu'elle usait d'un peu de force pour enlacer le brun, sa tête reposant contre l'épaule ferme de capitaine, tandis qu'il refermait à son tour son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Mes souvenirs n'ont pas d'importance.

\- Mais-

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, admit-il soudainement, la faisant reculer d'appréhension. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé durant ces trois dernières années, c'est du passé. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces souvenirs, j'ai besoin de Ryō. J'ai besoin de toi Rangiku. Vous êtes mon avenir. Vous êtes ma famille. Je dois me reconstruire, et ressasser le passé ne m'aideras pas. Mon avenir est à vos côtés, à Ryō et toi, souffla-t-il, se passant une main sur le visage pour chasser ses doutes, plongeant ensuite son regard dans celui brillant de la jeune femme. J'ai fini par comprendre. C'était toi. Ça a toujours été toi Rangiku. Et je n'ai pas besoin de mes souvenirs pour savoir ça. Tu as toujours été intrigante à mes yeux, malgré mon désintérêt. C'est sans doute pour ça que je m'efforçais d'être froid et distant. Je ne voulais pas qu'on comprenne que je n'étais pas indifférent. Qui l'aurait cru de toute façon ? Mais à mon réveil, après cet accident, j'ai tout de suite regretté cette indifférence. J'aurais pu mourir sans essayer de comprendre les sentiments que tu éveillais en moi.

\- Bya… sanglota la rousse devant à un tel discours.

\- Je t'ai aimé à l'instant où tu es entrée dans cette chambre, il y a trois ans. Et même si je n'ai pas souvenirs des trente derniers mois, ils n'ont pas d'importance à mes yeux. Le seul que je veux chérir est celui-là, celui où j'ai enfin compris qui j'étais, qui je devais être. Rangiku, je-

\- A-arrête… geignit-elle entre deux tressautements, enfonçant son visage dans l'épaule du noble, j-je vais finir par réveiller Ryō à-à pleurer autant.

Il ne dit rien, répondant à son étreinte avec ardeur. Inspirant le doux parfum de sa chevelure, il ferma un long instant les yeux pour profiter de sa présence. Il s'était réveillé la veille d'un long sommeil, maintenant il pouvait profiter de sa vie comme il l'entendait. Enfin, il renaissait. Un véritable sourire élargit ses lèvres à cette pensée. Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier le capitaine de la Cinquième pour le coup de pouce.

La rousse s'écarta brusquement de lui, le fixant étrangement. S'ajouta à cela les premiers hurlements du nourrisson qui se réveilla au même moment.

\- T-ton congé, tu l'as posé ?

\- Je suis resté dans le coma pendant plus d'un mois et je n'ai pas souvenir des trois dernières années, sourit-il devant sa question, se levant pour prendre leur fils -dans ses bras, je devrais plutôt te retourner la question : l'as-tu fait pour moi ?

\- Bordel Bya, tu ne retournes pas au boulot aujourd'hui ! lui ordonna-t-elle hargneusement, ne tolérant pas le refus.

\- J'irais à la réunion, histoire de leur donner un os à ronger.

Cajolant un moment son fils, il le confia finalement à sa mère pour retourner au manoir et se vêtir. Il avait une réunion à mener, et des 'chiens' à faire saliver.

**[…]**

Le calme plat régnait dans la grande salle de réunion. Comme à l'accoutumée, l'immanquable retardataire qu'était le Commandant était attendu pour débuter. Shunsui Kyoraku aimait se faire désirer, peu importe la manière. Les autres officiers fixaient silencieusement leur homologue de la Sixième, tout juste remis sur pieds. Il semblait se porter bien, ayant retrouvé ce port de tête hautain et ce regard froid de ses débuts. Mais rien de bien surprenant depuis la dernière réunion et le rapport d'Isane Kotetsu.

Le Commandant arriva avec une dizaine de minutes de retard, sa seconde le tirant par la manche pour le forcer à avancer plus vite. Tous comprirent aisément que Monsieur ne s'était pas réveillé à tant ce matin et avait eu droit à un réveil personnalisé et musclé de la part de Nanao Hitsugaya. En voyant cela, le jeune prodige en sourit. Il était maintenant habituel de voir sa femme disparaître assez tôt le matin pour aller remonter les bretelles de son supérieur.

\- Excusez mon retard, panne de réveil.

\- Tu penses bien que le vieux serait jamais arrivé en retard, ricana Shinji.

Encaissant la remontrance de son camarade, il n'ajouta rien. Il osa un coup d'œil dans son dos, là où la brune se tenait en retrait, mais elle le fusillait du regard au même titre que les autres capitaines.

\- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

\- Commandant, puis-je prendre la parole ?

\- Vas-y Byakuya, nous t'écoutons.

Le noble fit un pas en avant pour se démarquer.

\- Oubliez l'homme que j'ai été, il n'existe plus. Aussi, ceux qui se permettaient certaines choses à mon égard, de quelle nature que ce soit, je vous prierais de cesser immédiatement. Je parle surtout pour vous Commandant, dit-il froidement en fixant le brun alors que ce dernier essayait inutilement de se justifier, et toi Kenpachi. Je ne suis plus ton 'pote' ou ta 'princesse'. Tu connais ma puissance, ne me teste pas.

\- Okay Byakuya, sourit étrangement le concerné.

\- Je prends note, répondit le Commandant.

\- Bien. Venons-en au plus important.

L'attention de son auditoire captée, il prit le temps de faire mariner chaque individu présent pour son plus grand plaisir. Quelle joie de voir ces être dénués de conscience, sans doute les pires commères de toutes la Soul Society, pendus à ses lèvres, imaginants déjà la teneur de ses prochains propos.

\- Rangiku a accouché hier soir.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'écria sa sœur en s'avançant vers son frère.

\- Oui Rukia. Ryō et elle se porte bien mais ils ont besoin de repos. Donc, exceptée vous Capitaine Kotetsu, le premier qui s'approchera de leur chambre verra sa capacité à procréer réduite à néant, suis-je clair ? Commandant, mon congé débutera à la fin de cette réunion, et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu le poser avant mais les circonstances m'en pardonne.

La menace sous-jacente refroidit un peu plus l'assemblée. Tous déglutirent, même la brute ou le scientifique. Satisfait, il recula dans le rang. Malgré ses dires, certains restés surpris par cet esprit protecteur qu'il s'employait à conserver malgré son amnésie. Il s'était pourtant réveillé la veille d'un long coma éprouvant, ses souvenirs envolés, mais prenait encore à cœur son rôle de capitaine et sa paternité, même après avoir oublié la relation qu'il avait eue avec la mère de son enfant. C'était époustouflant et effrayant.

La plus sidérée fut sans doute Lisa Yadomaru. Cette dernière n'ayant que peu connu le Capitaine Kuchiki avant sa nomination à la tête de la Huitième, elle était d'autant plus surprise de voir que, malgré l'absence de ses souvenirs, il restait identique à l'homme qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant trois ans : celui se préoccupant davantage de la rousse qu'il ne voudrait le montrer. Elle avait appris à lire entre les lignes, à regarder derrière le masque, et ce qu'il y vit à cet instant, malgré la ligne droite barrant ses lèvres, était bien de l'affection et de l'amour pour cette famille enfin constituée. Cela la fit sourire.

La réunion se termina sous de meilleurs hospices, la menace planant encore sur la tête de chacun. Chaque capitaine prendrait le soin de l'annoncer à son vice-capitaine, tout en précisant que leur présence n'était pas désirée à l'hôpital.

Byakuya retourna donc à la Quatrième division pour y retrouver la rousse et leur fils. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de trouver sur le seuil de la chambre trois capitaines du Gotei, observant à distance la mère et le nouveau-né. Soupirant, il s'avança vers l'attroupement dans l'optique de le déloger. Dégainant lentement son zanpakuto, il n'eut pas le temps de l'appeler que l'un des gêneurs se retournait avec lenteur dans sa direction.

\- N'ai-je pas été assez clair, Capitaine Kuchiki ?

\- Byakuya, je-

\- Sortez d'ici. Je ne le répèterais pas une deuxième fois.

Tremblante de peur, Rukia quitta aussitôt la division, suivie de près par Toshirô Hitsugaya. Un individu persistant l'ignorait pourtant, allant même jusqu'à entrer dans la chambre pour s'approcher du berceau.

\- Capitaine Yadomaru, souhaitez-vous mou-

\- Eh, à d'autres Kuchiki, l'alpagua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es le même qu'il y a trois mois.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton amnésie ne justifie rien du tout, les autres ont juste de la merde dans les yeux. Tu l'aimes encore.

Il s'avança dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Comment cette femme avait-elle pu faire une telle déduction en moins de deux minutes ? Avait-il fait une erreur qui l'avait de suite trahie ? Mais à quel moment l'aurait-il commise ? Lassé, il laissa échapper un soupir et rengaina Senbonzakura. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Si la vizard avait déduit cela, c'est qu'elle pouvait voir à travers son masque, ce que personne n'avait jamais été en mesure de faire. Il la trouva terrifiante.

\- Lisa, tu veux bien garder ça pour toi s'il te plaît ? intervint la rousse devant le visage crispé du brun.

\- À une condition : je veux être sa marraine.

La veine battante sur la tempe du noble prit un peu plus d'ampleur, menaçant d'exploser. Pour qui se prenait-elle à exiger une telle chose ? Elle n'était qu'une vulgaire femme à ses yeux, un demi-hollow, et un hollow n'avait en aucun cas le droit de réclamer. Elle n'était plus terrifiante, elle était inhumaine, au sens propre.

\- Ryō, je suis désolé que tu aies à assister à cela à ton âge, chuchota-t-il en saisissant son zanpakuto, le tirant lentement pour y dévoiler sa lame aiguisée.

\- Byakuya, arrête ça.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser un hollow décider de l'avenir de mon fils.

\- Oh là, s'exclama aussitôt la brune en levant les mains devant elle, calme-toi, c'est bon, je vais rien dire.

\- Lisa, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, lui souffla son amie.

La brune ne se fit pas prier, sautant par la fenêtre de la chambre. Le noble rangea son sabre dans son fourreau dans un nouveau soupir. Il s'avança vers le lit de la jeune femme, s'y asseyant sur le bord. La rousse le regardait faire avec un petit sourire. Malgré ses grandes menaces, jamais il n'aurait osé lever son sabre devant son fils. Elle avait rapidement appris à cerner le personnage. Et il avait appris de ses erreurs. Ne pas lever sa lame contre son propre sang, sa famille, ou le Gotei. Et encore moins devant les yeux purs d'un enfant.

La jeune femme attrapa son bras pour l'attirer à elle, voulant l'enlacer. Le brun l'en empêcha, posant une main sur le mur derrière elle pour ne pas lui tomber dessus. Elle était encore fragile, inutile de la brutaliser un peu plus. Non, au lieu d'une étreinte délicate, la main posée sur le mur vint se glisser dans le cou de la rousse, alors qu'il posait ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes, la surprenant encore une fois. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, savourant le contact initié par son compagnon. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas embrassé de la sorte ?

Leurs bouches ne voulurent pas se quitter, appréciant enfin de se retrouver. Ils s'embrassaient avec lenteur et fougue, durant de longues secondes, peut-être même des minutes. La notion de temps n'existait plus, Rangiku refusait qu'il s'écarte d'elle pour reprendre son souffle, préférant encore mourir asphyxiée qu'interrompre un tel baiser. Elle retrouvait enfin le Byakuya Kuchiki qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son âme, il fallait qu'elle s'y accroche pour ne pas le voir repartir.

\- Hum, je suis désolé de vous déranger, commença la voix incertaine d'Isane Kotetsu sur le pas de la porte, les obligeant à s'écarter, mais il faut que je fasse quelques examens complémentaires Rangiku, pour déterminer si tu peux rentrer dès demain matin.

\- Je vais vous laisser.

Le noble quitta la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules avec le nourrisson. L'argentée en profita pour l'observer gigoter dans son sommeil.

\- Il est si mignon, sourit-elle en lui caressant la plante des pieds. Il te ressemble tellement.

\- Mais il a la chevelure des Kuchiki, bouda la jeune mère en passant une main dans ses cheveux de feu.

Elles en rirent ensemble, tandis que le médecin commençait son auscultation.

À l'extérieur, le noble demeura incapable d'attendre sagement à la porte que son homologue ait finie. Aussi, il se mit à parcourir les longs couloirs de l'hôpital, sans réel but. Marchant silencieusement, parfois salué par un shinigami au détour d'un corridor, il passa devant les bureaux des officiers de la division sans même s'arrêter, y jetant tout de même un coup d'œil anodin. Il stoppa sa marche soudainement, faisant trois pas en arrière pour se s'arrêter devant le bureau d'Isane Kotetsu. Il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Mais alors, que faisait le Capitaine Zaraki ici, immobile, le visage incliné vers le sol ?

* * *

_L'histoire arrive à son terme, rendez-vous en dernière partie._

_MariieFBLM_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : puisqu'il s'agit du dernier de l'histoire, rappelons que le génialissime **Tite Kubo** est à l'origine du manga Bleach.

Rating du chapitre : **M** pour lemon

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Byakuya Kuchiki a basculé, part 9 / 9**_

Mue par une propre volonté, sa main poussa la porte pour qu'il puisse entrer à son tour dans le bureau. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et veilla à garder ses distances avec le rustre. Il semblait figé sur place, comme prisonnier d'une glace invisible.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- Elle est enceinte, murmura l'autre d'une voix éteinte. Elle est enceinte.

\- Tu devrais en être heureux.

\- Ouais, mais j'ai pas la tête de l'emploi.

\- Ridicule, cracha presque le noble en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Tes craintes sont infondées. Profite plutôt de cette chance qu'elle t'offre.

Il quitta la pièce sur ce seul conseil. Il ne tenait qu'au capitaine de la Onzième d'accepter la réalité et d'y voir une opportunité. Soufflant, il retourna à son point de départ, mettant plus ou moins de temps pour s'y rendre. Frappant quelques coups, il fut invité à entrer par l'argentée qui venait à l'instant de finir son office. Elle s'éclipsa sur la promesse de libérer la rousse le lendemain matin après un dernier check-up routinier.

Elle écarta les draps du lit pour se lever, heureuse qu'Isane lui en ait donné l'autorisation. Il fallait qu'elle se dégourdisse les jambes avant d'en perdre l'usage. Elle exagérait un peu, mais personne n'en était surpris, elle avait toujours été comme ça. Le brun la regarda faire en silence, intrigué par certains de ses mouvements. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit nécessaire qu'elle défasse son obi. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus. De toute façon, il avait immédiatement compris le but de sa manœuvre.

\- Ça fait un mal de chien, couina-t-elle en posant une main sur l'un de ses seins.

Elle contourna le lit, laissa sa main glisser dans le dos du brun, puis s'approcha du berceau pour y prendre Ryō. Elle s'installa alors sur le fauteuil libre, le nouveau-né calé contre sa poitrine. Et là, devant les yeux stupéfaits du noble, elle l'allaita, fixant son compagnon sans discontinuer. Il la trouva magnifique ainsi, auréolée par la lumière extérieure et sublimée par son regard chaleureux.

\- Lisa a tout de même soulevé un point. Il va nous falloir lui choisir un parrain et une marraine.

\- Qui as-tu en tête ?

\- Actuellement ? Toi.

\- Sérieusement Rangiku, soupira-t-il.

\- Je suis sérieuse Bya. Ça fait un mois et demi que tu ne m'as pas touché, un PUTAIN de moi et demi ! Cette espèce d'abstinence… lui dit-elle en remuant sa main libre dans un geste équivoque. Je ne la supporterais pas une minute de plus.

\- Et pourtant, tu vas attendre encore un peu, la contredit-il aussitôt. Je ne te toucherais pas tant que tu ne seras pas parfaitement remise de l'accouchement.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Mais, je peux mettre des mois à-

\- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit : '_L'attente est en proportion du bonheur qu'elle prépare_' ?

\- Sale monstre, vociféra-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle se détourna de son regard, fixant le bambin avec un doux sourire. Après tout, s'il lui promettait un aller simple pour le paradis et les enfers, elle pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

Ainsi, après plusieurs jours de réflexion et de concertation, ils décidèrent de choisir Nanao Hitsugaya pour être la marraine de Ryō. Le choix était apparu comme une évidence pour la mère et le père n'avait pas rejeté l'idée. Mais concernant le parrain, et c'est ce choix-là qui avait demandé une attention toute particulière, ils avaient longuement hésité, la rousse proposant le nom de son meilleur ami, puis celui de son capitaine, pour finir par proposer celui de son camarade de beuverie. Mais le noble les avait tous rayé de la liste, sans motif préalable mais la jeune femme su facilement pourquoi.

Finalement, leur choix s'est arrêté sur l'individu le plus proche du couple, et étrangement, ce n'était pas Renji Abarai. Non, ce fut Shinji Hirako qui eut l'immense honneur d'être le parrain du petit garçon. En soit, cela ne surprenait pas beaucoup la rousse, au vu de leur 'complicité' passé. Il était, en quelques sortes, le premier à avoir approché le nouveau Byakuya Kuchiki sans crainte, même après le rejet de sa personne lors de son réveil. Il avait persévéré et avait finalement obtenu une place importante dans la vie de noble. Il avait été une sorte de confident pour lui.

L'annoncer fut simple mais étrange. Pour le vice-capitaine de la Première division, ce fut rapide, presque expéditif. La brune en fut heureuse, les prenant tour à tour dans ses bras, avec un peu d'appréhension pour le noble. Mais pour le vizard blond, ce fut une autre paire de manche. D'abord introuvable, puis finalement retrouvé dans la Neuvième à parlementer tranquillement avec l'autre capitaine, le brun avait dû user de toute sa patience pour ne pas rentrer et choisir lui-même un autre candidat au poste de parrain.

Une fois installé dans le bureau du Capitaine Hirako, ce dernier lui offrant une tasse de thé qu'il refusa, il lui demanda l'objet de sa présence. Une brève explication plus tard, Shinji acceptait officiellement la promotion proposée. Satisfait, le brun n'était pas resté une seconde de plus et s'était échappé d'un habile shunpo.

Six semaines après la naissance de Ryō, la rousse en faisait encore des cauchemars, son imagination s'amusant principalement à lui faire subir un accouchement qui durait éternellement. Elle se réveillait à chaque fois en nage, et son réveil conduisait à celui du nourrisson, qui ne se préoccupait pas de réveiller à son tour son père. Alors, quand Rangiku partait préparer son biberon, le brun le prenait contre lui pour le bercer, ou inversement.

Ils passaient des nuits épouvantables, le noble effrayant parfois son second par son visage fatigué et les cernes présentes sous ses paupières. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Son congé était désormais loin derrière lui, et il devait paraître aussi rigide et aussi intolérant que son rôle l'exigeait. Mais, secrètement, il aspirait à quelques minutes de repos supplémentaires, que Renji ne venait pas gâcher par sa présence, laissant alors son supérieur somnoler sur son bureau pendant qu'il remplissait les tâches de la division.

Ce soir-là, dans sa grande bonté, surtout par pitié pour les deux parents, Shinji leur avait proposé de garder son filleul pour la nuit. Il n'y avait pas eu l'once d'une hésitation dans leur réponse, la rousse lui tombant même à genou tant elle était heureuse à l'idée de dormir une nuit complète.

\- Byakuya, murmura-t-elle dans le silence de la chambre, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Moi non plus, soupira-t-il en retour.

\- Tu crois qu'on…

Elle laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens pour laisser le noble terminer lui-même la suggestion implicite. D'ailleurs, il n'en fut pas surpris. Pour une fois, pour une nuit, Ryō ne les dérangerait pas. Ils devraient en profiter pour se reposer, mais ils n'y parvenaient pas, ayant déjà pris le rythme de sommeil de leur fils. Pourtant, la proposition lui sembla intéressante.

\- Tu es sûre que tu es en état ?

\- Ça fait trois mois Bya, fais-moi l'amour maintenant, j'en peux plus.

Il se mit à rire, enlaçant la jeune femme entre ses bras fermes, venant l'embrasser avec passion. Après tout, n'était-ce pas cette fin qui justifiait de tels moyens ?

Les langues dansant langoureusement l'une contre l'autre, les mains de la rousse ne restèrent pas sagement à leur place, se faufilant sous l'unique pantalon que portait le brun pour palper le postérieur, aduler la peau des hanches, taquiner une aine sensible ou encore ranimer une partie endormie de l'anatomie. Elle réussit même l'exploit de lui voler un grognement avant même qu'ils n'aient réellement commencé.

Le noble décida à son tour de débuter la partie, n'utilisant qu'une seule main qu'il laissa glisser sur toute la surface du corps de la rousse, ne lui laissant que très peu de répit. Un gémissement résonna à ses oreilles, le faisant sourire. Libérant les lèvres gonflées par les baisers, il descendit dans son cou, lui offrant quelques marques rougies, continuant lentement sa course toujours plus bas. Il fit attention à ne pas maltraiter sa poitrine devenue extrêmement sensible par l'allaitement, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. Sa langue traça tout de même un sillon entres les deux monts de chair, ses lèvres chatoyant son ventre avec lenteur et tentation.

La main de la rousse dans ses cheveux, alors qu'elle tremblait littéralement entre ses bras, il poursuivit sa route, embrassant l'intérieur d'une cuisse, un mollet, un pied, réitérant le chemin de baisers sur l'autre jambe. Il releva un instant le visage vers elle, souriant devant l'expression impatiente qu'elle arborait, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte par le manque d'air. Cette femme le tuerait un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Non, aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui allait lui couper le souffle.

Il serpenta contre son corps, encaissant la déception qu'il put lire dans ses yeux. Qu'importe, il avait de meilleurs projets. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, alors que la main de la jeune femme retrouva son érection avec bonheur, lui imprimant un lent mouvement calculé. Cherchait-elle à lui faire payer son refus d'obtempérer ?

\- Tu es trop impatiente.

\- J'ai de quoi l'être, grommela-t-elle en replongeant sur ses lèvres.

Amusé, il la laissa faire quelques instants, appréciant amplement le contact qu'elle espérait prolonger indéfiniment, avant d'intercepter son poignet, l'immobilisant aussitôt. Elle le dévisagea étrangement, reculant son visage du sien, un poil agacée par le comportement de son compagnon.

\- Bya, ne m'obliges pas à faire ça.

\- À faire quoi, je te prie ?

\- Tu- Putain c'est vrai, grinça-t-elle en se redressant, t'en as pas souvenir.

Il se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas, prisonnier d'un sort de kido. Il aurait pu aisément s'en défaire, mais il était curieux de savoir ce que la jeune femme ferait par la suite. Elle reprit possession de ses lèvres dans un premier temps, l'ensevelissant sous un baiser conquérant et bestial. Avait-elle peur qu'il finisse par s'en aller sans lui avoir donné ce à quoi elle aspirait depuis tout ce temps ? Il n'était pas aussi cruel que cela, enfin l'espérait-il.

Ses bras retenus dans son dos commencèrent à la déranger, empêchant le moindre mouvement anodin. Il brisa donc le sort, encerclant aussitôt le visage conquis de la jeune femme de ses deux mains, répondant avec plus d'intensité à son baiser, les faisant rouler sur le lit, lui permettant ainsi de retrouver une position dominante. Sans même détacher sa bouche de la sienne, les mains du brun reprirent leur exploration précédente, frôlant divers endroits, arrachant un bon nombre de frissons à la rousse.

Cette dernière commença sérieusement à s'impatienter lorsque le brun décida qu'ils avaient toute la nuit pour profiter du corps de l'autre, ralentissant chacun de ses mouvements. Aussi, laissa-t-il échapper un son étouffé lorsqu'elle disparut sous la couette, attrapant au passage la ceinture de son pantalon pour le lui retirer. Il eut même un sursaut lorsque le souffle brûlant de la jeune femme vint titiller son érection durcie. Bien, il prit note de ne pas trop faire traîner les choses en longueur la prochaine fois.

Pourtant, elle ne fit rien, continuant de l'observer de ses yeux malicieux, le sexe bandé du brun à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres charnues. Elle se vengeait, pour l'attente, pour la lenteur. Il comprit alors pourquoi elle était si impatiente, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Combien de fois sa simple présence avait dû attiser un désir qu'elle ne pouvait pas assouvir ? Combien de fois avait-elle dû ignorer ses envies pour ne pas l'effrayer ? Il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait plus se retenir et qu'il faisait volontairement durer les choses pour la frustrer un peu plus. En définitive, il était encore plus cruel qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

De ce fait, elle le mettait à sa place, le poussant à aspirer ce qu'elle ne lui donnera pas dans l'immédiat. Elle voulait qu'il prenne conscience de son état d'excitation avancée et qu'il voit à quel point elle se bridait pour lui. À son tour, elle remonta lentement contre son corps transpirant, le privant d'une libération tant attendue.

Face à ce visage envoûtant et ses yeux imbibés d'une lueur sans pareil, il rendit les armes, la renversant de nouveau sous lui, reprenant ses lèvres avec ardeur, alors qu'il venait subtilement écarter d'une main les jambes de la rousse pour s'y glisser. Une décharge de plaisir les traversa au seul contact de leurs deux sexes. Comment pouvait-il lui résister aussi longtemps ? Cette femme était sa Némésis, elle finirait par le consumer tout entier.

Ses doigts attisant un peu plus un désir déjà à son paroxysme, elle vint alors se saisir elle-même de son membre pour le guider à l'intérieur d'elle, les yeux azurés presque suppliant enchaînés au sien. Il capitula sans condition, répondant à son appel. D'un mouvement, il entra en elle, encouragés par les généreux gémissements que la rousse laissé percer à ses oreilles, alors qu'elle ceinturait ses bras autour de son cou et croisait ses jambes dans son dos. Sans un mot, il entama sa cavalcade.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle savourait enfin ses retrouvailles avec son compagnon. Après des mois d'abstinence, il lui refaisait l'amour, il redonnait raison à leur amour. Enfin, il pouvait effacer le passé et construire un avenir meilleur pour sa famille.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils ont pu tenir, mais l'orgasme qui les balaya fut si intense que la jeune femme en perdit connaissance. Il retomba à ses côtés, essoufflé mais heureux. Cette femme lui voulait la peau. Mais cette femme, il l'aimait avec tellement de force qu'il savait qu'elle serait celle qui causerait sa perte un jour.

\- Repose-toi Ran, tu en as besoin.

Il la serra contre lui et s'endormit peu de temps après.

**[…]**

Rangiku se redressa violemment dans le lit, essoufflée et trempée de sueurs froides. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, elle faisait un étrange rêve qui tournait au cauchemar. Ce depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle mission de son compagnon en dehors de la Soul Society. Pourtant, il ne serait pas envoyé dans le Hueco Mundo mais dans le Monde des humains. Mais après avoir vécu deux drames identiques, elle ne prenait même plus la peine de dissimuler son opposition à ce genre de mission.

\- Ran ? interrogea le noble en se relevant à son tour.

\- C'est rien.

\- Ce n'est pas rien, tu trembles.

\- Toujours le même cauchemar… souffla-t-elle en se frottant les tempes.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien.

\- Comme les fois précédentes ? Bya, j'en ai marre de paniquer pour toi. Et si-

\- Avec des si on referait le monde Rangiku. Ça va bien se passer, je te le promets.

Il la serra contre lui avec tendresse, embrassant son front, scellant ainsi sa promesse, avant de les recouvrir du drap. Il avait retenu la leçon. Et désormais, il puisait sa force dans l'amour que lui portait Rangiku et leur fils Ryō. Rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Et une de plus !_

_J'ose espérer que celle-ci vous aura autant sinon davantage plu que mes précédentes stories._

_Je ne suis pas friande des reviews à tout va mais n'hésitez pas non plus hein ?_

_À la prochaine les amis !_

_MariieFBLM_


End file.
